


Innocent Magic

by Senna_Sylvan



Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 43,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senna_Sylvan/pseuds/Senna_Sylvan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda find themselves at the Ministry of magic after facing a Level Nine akuma. They discover that they have magic ability and are invited to Hogwarts, as year five's. How will the wizards react to the hardened kids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is being reposted from my fanfiction.net account. I hope you enjoy.

Prologue

Allen panted as he ran frantically ran down the stone cobbled alley, followed closely behind by an equally exhausted Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi. When they had accepted the mission, never in any of their imaginations did they even think that there could be the remotest possibility of facing a Level Nine Akuma. In fact, until that dreadful moment, they hadn't even realized that an akuma could evolve to a Level Nine in the first place.

They had realized something was wrong when the akuma had shown and took several hits of innocence without the slightest hint that it bothered it at all. They had been shocked, and bewildered about why their weapons had no effect on the creature they had been destined to fight. Instead the abomination had laughed at their desperate attempts to destroy it as it continued its killing spree in the town in had chosen.

It laughed. "You can't kill me! I am a Level Nine akuma, and your puny innocence has no effect on me! I will kill you four last, after I am done, and you have seen everyone else killed. You rotten exorcists."

And it had done so, making quick work of the remaining citizens in the slowly destroyed town, then turning its attention to the exorcists. "Was that painful? Don't you want to die? Come, let me destroy you…"

The exorcists, who hadn't stopped attacking the creature since it started it's killing spree, despite the unsatisfactory impact their innocence had on it, stared at each other to share a moment of absolute horror, on which they felt their feet begin to flee.

So they found themselves running desperately along the back alleys in an attempt to live another day to continue to fight. That was all that was on their minds at the moment when they were fleeing the Level Nine. As they ran around a corner at top speed a bright flash of light suddenly blinded them causing their speed to slow to late, as they ran through the silver flash, and found themselves in brand new territory.

Their eyes widened, and they stared at the shelves upon shelves of glass balls that surrounded them. "Where are we?" breathed Lenalee.

Lavi gave a weak laugh. "I have no idea."

Kanda "che'd"

Allen just started. "Um… I think we have bigger things to worry about." He said.

Lenalee looked back at Allen, but saw him staring the other way, following his gaze, she understood why. There was a numerous amount of adults dressed in robes pointing sticks at them with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Who are you?" they demanded, "How did you come here?"

The four looked at each other, silently deciding that Allen was going to be doing the talking. After all, he was Cross's apprentice, so he must have some experience in such situations. And he did.

Allen had a look of blank confusion on his face that the other three knew was at least partially faked. Knowing Allen, he probably had some idea of what had happened to them, but not enough to share, just a glimpse of an idea, so to speak. "Um… you're asking why we're here, but we don't even know where here is. Last we knew, we were running from a Level Nine in London's back alleys."

A man in ornate elaborate robes stepped forward. "I am Cornelius Fudge, and you are in the ministry of magic."


	2. Chapter One

Cornelius Fudge didn't like people who were hard to read. And the people standing before him now, were practically made to fit such a description. Despite their panting, all of them had regained some sort of expression (happy, sad, confused, miffed) when they realized they were surrounded. Now, they even had some white haired boy speaking for them.

"I am sorry," the white haired boy said softly, a small smile on his face, "I am not quite sure how we ended up here. We were running from a Level Nine akuma… and we just sort of ended up here." He said it as though to placate.

Fudge had to keep himself from yelling. "There is no such thing as akuma children. I am afraid you're going to have to come up with a better lie if you want to get out of this."

The only girl in the group, a long haired Chinese girl, giggled. "Yes, Allen, you have to lie better than that." The red haired boy in a bandana smirked next to her, and the long haired man "che'd". Fudged looked at the children in confusion, because he wasn't sure what they meant. Surely they weren't telling the truth.

Allen sighed, but kept his smile in place, not changing his expression. "I am a dancing pig whose real name in Cinderella, and I like to ride around in my magic pumpkin while juggling."

Fudge, again stared blankly at the boy, as the other wizards around him chuckled.

"Minister, I am sure the children are telling the truth," one of the aurors spoke up. "But if you want to make sure, there is always the easy way."

Fudge suddenly smiled, making the exorcists suddenly nervous, as though Komui had let go one of his insane robots again. "Yes, you see, strange children, there is a simple way to tell if you are telling the truth. All you have to do is drink some truth serum, and if your story matches up, you're telling the truth. But if you're not…" he trailed of threateningly.

Kanda laughed out loud. "And you'll do what, little man? Kill us?"

Allen looked disapprovingly over at Kanda's reaction, but couldn't really disagree. He was well aware that none of them really feared death anymore. They had been fighting for so long; they just wanted the war to be over. But he couldn't really afford to let Bakanda screw everything up and cause more trouble.

"Minister, I assure you, your threats are quite unnecessary. We are telling the truth. Feel free to check for yourself." Allen reassured the short statured man.

"Fine." Fudge huffed, "Shacklebolt, Tonks, please administer the potion."

Two of the aurors surrounding the exorcists walked up bearing a clear crystal vial, that Allen could see a liquid of some sort. "Minister, wouldn't questioning only one of us answer your questions?" He questioned. "Surely we don't all need to be…tested." and possibly poisoned. He added silently.

The minister's mouth opened and closed for several minutes, looking like a fish, as he tried to figure out how the hell a fifteen year old boy had outsmarted him, the Prime Minister of Magic. "Fine." He finally agreed.

Allen smiled in success. "Then I'll take the potion." He lifted the small vial to his lips and downed it all at once. "Tastes like something that Cross would like." The white haired exorcists commented.

The exorcists waited anxiously to see whether or not the strange potion would have any effect on their friends innocence, but thankfully there was none.

Fudge smirked. "Now let's get started." He told them, "First, who are you?"

Allen smiled, and the other exorcists could see the beginnings of Black Allen emerge, and shivered. They could only hope that it wouldn't cause any problems and that the questioning would be over before he appeared.

"Exorcists." He answered shortly, expressionlessly.

"What are exorcists?" Fudge tried to clarify.

"A secret."

"But what are they?"

"Secret."

Lavi smirked to himself. The junior bookman could tell that this Minister was getting more and more aggravated as the questioning went on, but he wasn't really lying, therefore it was only a form of a truth. After all, the truth is nothing more than a clever manipulation of facts in most cases, as far as experience goes.

"How did you get here?"

"Define here."

"The Ministry of Magic."

"I don't understand what that means. Clarify."

"This particular room; where you are standing."

"I have no idea."

This went on for quite a while, as Fudge tried a majority of different ways to get the answers he wanted, with little success. Finally, Gloria Fieldings, another auror who was watching, spoke up. "Minister, I think the boy is telling the truth. After all, there is no known way to lie while under Veritaserum."

The minister frowned, but there was nothing he could do, because he knew that it was true. "What to do with you…" He frowned in thought. It's true that is impossible that they lied about who they are, but it doesn't mean that they can't be trusted… but I can't keep them here at the Ministry, because if they were up to something illegal, they would have free access… they were fifteen? There about, right? Dumbledore!

"I know what we are going to do with you!" he declared proudly, "You'll go to Hogwarts!"

Now, this was what Fudge wanted to end with, a sweeping declaration that announced his victory. However, this wasn't quite possible because the exorcists were quite naïve when it came to the wizarding world, and Fudges scheme was unintentionally dismissed.

"Um… What is Hogwarts?" Lenalee asked.


	3. Chapter Two

Allen looked around the office that he now found himself in; surrounded by various odds and ends he couldn't hope to identify. When he had first entered the office, he had been mildly shocked to see the portraits moving, but had quickly shrugged it off. After all, they had gotten their by something the funny little man called a port key. They claimed that everything they did was magic, but he couldn't help but feel doubtful. After all, he had never even heard of actual magic before. Sure, there had been rumors, but everything had always turned out to be innocence. However, he had bigger things to worry about than whether they all had innocence. At least for now…

That Level Nine. How had it escaped their notice? The Black Order had no records of how high the akuma could evolve, but if this was a sign, what was going to happen to them? How much would the akuma evolve? He didn't have an answer.

"What is this?" the long white beared man asked curiously.

…

Fudge blustered, "These four children just appeared in the Ministry of Magic. We questioned them, but it appears that they don't know how they got there. However, I don't trust them. They could be dark. So I was hoping that you would keep an eye on them here in your school. They obviously aren't muggles."

Dumbledore looked at the Minister of Magic thoughtfully. It was true, that these teens couldn't have been muggles, or they wouldn't have been able to enter the Ministry. He looked over at the teens who were sitting in his office. They didn't look like much, a Chinese girl with black hair tinted green, a sullen Japanese teen with hair that came down to his waist, and a red haired boy who looked slightly older with red hair that could rival the Weasleys, with a green bandanna wrapped around it to keep it out of his eyes. However, the mostly startling out of them was the last one. Slightly smaller than normal, he appeared to be no more than fifteen with vivid white hair and blue eyes. He had a scar on his right cheek that crossed over his eye and ended with an upside down pentacle on his temple and was a shocking red. However, none of this explained why Cornelius was so distrustful of them.

"What are your names?" Dumbledore asked the teens.

The white haired boy answered, "I'm Allen, the girl is Lenalee, the sulking guy over there is Kanda, and the red-haired one is Lavi. We are from London."

Dumbledore thought some more. It was fairly obvious that their London, wasn't the London most were used to, if one were to judge on how they were dressed. "Would you be willing to stay at Hogwarts, until you figure out how to get home?"

Allen looked over at his companions for a moment, and tilted his head as though he were listening to something. "We will stay. This is a magic school, yes?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Lavi started laughing. "Allen, if you're in trouble now for possibly being a noah, think about how much trouble you'd be in for going to a school of witchcraft."

"I don't even want to." Allen let out a long suffering sigh. "This is going to be more trouble than Cross, I think. Link is going to be upset."

The four exchanged a look that didn't escape the headmasters notice. He knew that they were hiding something, but it couldn't be that terrible, right? Voldemort didn't recruit teens to do his work, he would rather do it himself. Recruiting a teacher would be more his style.

"Well, school is going to start in a few days, and I would imagine that you would rather be sorted privately, then in front of everyone."

Lenalee smiled. "Yes, that would be very much appreciated." She was supported by various noises of agreement from the other exorcists.

Dumbledore smiled, and reached for a tattered and shaggy hat that sat on one of the various shelves. He motioned to a chair near the desk, and said, "Someone, have a seat."

…

Lavi volunteered to go first. He sat in the chair, and the hat sat on his head jauntily.

Well, well, what do we have here? A little far from home, are we? Said a voice in Lavi's head. If he wasn't a bookman, he would have jumped. However, his only reaction was to raise his eyebrows, and record it for later, as he had with all the events up to point.

A bookman, I see. An intelligent mind...a little cold… Some secrets, have you? Several identities, I see… hm… The only place to put you would be…RAVENCLAW! The hat announced. Lavi shrugged, took off the hat, and passed it to Kanda.

Another one away from his time… The hat mused.

Kanda snarled to it, che, get on with it.

The hat did a mental shrug. If you insist. You have a lot of loyalty to those you consider friends, and you're rather straightforward…hmm… violent…you're used to fighting,no… the best place to put you would be… GRIFFINDOR!

Lenalee came up next. How many are there from the past? Asked the hat curiously. Lenalee grinned. Four. We came together.

Well, you're a very loyal person… a bit brash, used to war as well, I see…where else to go, but… GRIFFINDOR!

Lenalee smiled when her house was announced and went over to stand near Kanda. She was thrilled that she was able to room with Kanda, to make sure he wouldn't kill anyone. They weren't at the Order anymore.

Allen was the last to go. He sat the hat on his head, and gave a slight start when he heard a voice in his head.

Well, it said, you would be the last of the time travelers, I suppose.

Allen smiled, and said apologetically, I'm sorry if we gave you trouble. We just ended up here.

I can see that, the hat responded, but now we need to get back to the sorting. I see… your very loyal, aren't you… a strong thirst to stand up to the standards that are placed before you… a dark past, darker then you're friends…the hat dug deeper, what's this? You have someone else in your mind… what a dark aura. Allen shuddered, when he realized that the hat had found the Fourteenth, Such evil I have never felt before, the hat continued, from both of you, such cunning… contrasting ambitions you both have… SLYTHERIN! The hat declared.

Allen sighed, relieved that the Fourteenth hadn't decided to wake up with the intrusion of the hat. The Noah was, after all, a very private being, and if Allen felt like shredding the hat for peeking into his mind, he couldn't begin to imagine how the Fourteenth would react.

He looked at his companions, and smiled. "Well, it will be interesting."

The others smiled as well. "Hopefully, we can evolve." They agreed.


	4. Chapter Three

The door to the office suddenly burst open as a tall stern woman barge into the room the room in a frenzy.

"Albus, Albus!" she screeched, "Potter has gone and gotten himself in trouble with the Ministry!"

The old headmaster sighed in response, "Oh." He smiled a little. "Minerva, please contact the Weaslys. Harry's probably going to try and leave the Dursely's home, and that can't happen. Send some of the members order's to pick him up and bring him over to Grimmauld Place." He told the woman calmly.

"Yes sir," she replied quickly, leaving almost immediately to do as he asked.

The headmaster sighed again… "I have to go speak with the Ministry… I'll go over to Grimmauld Place first, I think…" He looked over to where the group of new students stood, looking over at each other in confusion and worry.

"I don't suppose that you would like to come?" He asked.

Allen sighed heavily himself, and glanced at his companions before carefully answering, "Yes, but we cannot be separated." He glanced apologetically at Dumbledore, "we just can't trust you. It's safer if we stay together." He explained.

Dumbledore agreed, because he knew the reasoning. It was the reason Harry was always with his friends. Why he had everyone in the order pair up with someone else. He just didn't understand why these children understood what their chosen couldn't.

The Minister of Magic had left discreetly after the sorting had started, but he had also left a letter sitting on the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore glanced at it in disgust, while the exorcists had been looking at it nervously, knowing it contained the instructions on what the Ministry wished to be done with them. Dumbledore looked at the exorcists for a moment, before slowly reaching over to pick the piece of parchment. He glanced at it, then at the exorcists.

They held their breath.

The letter caught fire, as its edge touched the fire.

…

"What are you doing?" Lavi asked, his eyes taking in everything, giving away nothing, silently recording in the strange world they found themselves in. "Won't that it get us in trouble?"

"Don't worry, my dear boy. You'll be fine." Dumbledore assured them, "The Minister can't do anything to my students, if it were because of an old Professor's action." He smiled merrily. "Now, time to go."

Allen watched as the headmaster searched his desk for as spare sheet of parchment and scribbling something on it. "Read this." He told the exorcists, shoving the paper under Allen's nose. "Memorize it. Don't forget it."

The group leaned over together, to read the paper.

12 Grimmauld Place

After memorizing the words, although in confusion, Dumbledore grabbed Allen's shoulder, and instructed the other's to grab onto his shoulder, if they didn't want to be left behind. They did.

With a loud crack, Allen felt as if his stomach had dropped out from under him, and he was being squeezed once again by Cross's man-eating plant, Rosalee (A/N: Is that the name of the plant that Crowley got from Cross?); a feeling much akin to being stretched through a narrow tube, before reappearing on one of London's many streets.

The exorcists couldn't help but look around as they reappeared, and were astonished at the changes that they saw. It wasn't the London that they were used to; it just went to show how far from home they really were.

"It's so different," Lenalee murmured, looking around wide eyed.

Allen silently agreed, but turned his attention to the houses in front of him. Eleven, Thirteen… Why skip twelve? He wondered.

"Remember what I showed you." Dumbledore told them. The exorcists glanced at each other in confusion, but obeyed, picturing clearly in their minds the words that Dumbledore had shown them before.

12 Grimmauld Place

12 Grimmauld Place

12 Grimmauld Place

12 Grimmauld Place.

They concentrated hard on the words, repeating it several times inside their head, putting their all into it, even if they didn't know why it would make a difference. However, the reason soon became clear, as before their eyes a house began to appear, dreary and old, but clearly numbered twelve. The exorcists stared in shock at what wasn't there before.

"Come on," said the headmaster impatiently, gesturing abruptly at the gaping exorcists to go through the doors first, unaffected by the feat that had just happened. Allen concluded that it wasn't that strange of an occurrence in the world they now found themselves in…

"Who is it?" questioned the man who opened the door. Allen looked at the man, noticing that he appeared as battle scarred as any exorcist who had fought for several years. However, no exorcist would reach the age that the man before him had. The job was just too full of danger, too… controlled. Hell, even their innocence often fought against them when it came to their own survival, especially among the parasitic type equipment exorcists. Allen, though, found what was really most astonishing about the balding, scare-faced man was not the scars that covered his face, or the blue eye that glared. No, it wasn't the blue eye, it was the metal one. The metal eye that seemed to have a life of its own, that measured the exorcists up and down; followed their every move.

The strange man's eye lit in recognition, when he saw who was standing there, "Dumbledore. I thought you would show up sooner or later. Harry is upstairs. We went to get him as soon as we got the news. We figured that you would want Harry here, so we got him before getting the orders." He glanced at the teens that stood behind the headmaster of Hogwarts. "Who are they?" he asked rudely, ignoring their presence, pretending that they weren't standing there.

"Students," Dumbledore answered, although with a good amount of warning in his tone.

"Allen Walker."


	5. Chapter Four

Albus stared at the crazy old auror that the voice seemed to have come from. However, at the sound of the voice, that came from behind the old auror, held a mocking tone that not even Moody could accomplish, even if he tried.

"Tyki Mikk." Allen replied cordidily, over Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda's cry of "NOAH!" He understood their shock, but now was the not time to hold past grudges.

"What are you doing here?" The white haired exorcists continued polietly.

Tyki stepped into the light, revealing the form he had chosen this time. He appeared to be an English male in his twenties, with pale skin and dark hair that would rival Kanda's, except his hair did not hold the blue sheen to it, instead, it was pure black as dark as night. "Oh you know," the noah answered vaugely, but just as politely, "following orders. I just never expected to find your group here."

Allen grinned because there was nothing else to do. They couldn't just start attacking each other here, and from the behaviour of those watching it was evident that they didn't know what was going on. "I'm surprised to find myself here." He teased back, "I assume they don't know what you are?" Tyki nodded, but did not move to reply. Allen studied him for a moment, then shrugged. "Well, nothing can be done now. Though, would you be interested in playing a game of poker?"

Tyki grinned at the thought, although his smile was slightly pained. "Oh no, my lad, you can't trick me with that. It's much too humilating."

Allen laughed darkly, his face changing as the atmosphere gained a deadly edge. "Well, I have had lots of practice."

The Noah laughed as well, mockingly. "Well that would be that man's debt would it not?"

"How do you know each other?" Moody cut into the conversatin before Allen could reply, looking suspicously at the exorcists. "I thought that Mikk said that he didn't know anyone else in London?" The old Auror had a bad feeling about these new guests, and he didn't say constant vigilence for nothing. He truely believed it; it had been his feelings that had kept him alive so many years in the field.

"Oh..." Tyki thought aloud, at a loss of how to explain himself. It wasn't that he had anything against lying, but thinking quickly on his feet, well... it wasn't something he normally had to do. Usually, if something happened, he would have had some sort of plan already in place. He was a Noah. He shouldn't have to explain himself.

Allen jumped in, seeing the changing expression on the Noah's face, hinting at a rather dark end to the conversation if it were to continue. "He didn't know that we were here." He ignored the half indignant look the Noah sent him, and the burning glares from his friends as he continued to weave truth and lies together in a believable story with the skills of a master. "It was just an unexpected coincidence that we met the Headmaster at all, I assure you, nor was it in our plans to interupt the Minister of Magic. We haven't really had the time to contact my..." Allen looked at Tyki then at his friends behind him, cringing at the response he was going to get at the next word, "brother. So he was telling the truth that he didn't know we were here. Surely even you cannot find fault with a harmless misunderstanding." he finished with an innocent look on his face.

Moody glared at the white haired boy who had destroyed any argument he had for kicking him out of the house against Dumbledore's wishes. And he couldn't find anything that screamed untrustworthy about the group besides his instincts and he knew that no one else would believe that. "Well no, but why wouldn't a pair of brothers be speaking in the first place?" he asked, hoping to lure a mistake out of the composed boy.

Tyki laughed aloud at the question. There were so many reasons that he and Allen never spoke, even if he was one of the only ones the Noah knew who could have a decent conversation. One being they were on opposites sides of a war. However, there were also the incidents were he had tried to kill the exorcist, nothing personal though. It was war.

Allen glanced at him, and they knew that the exact same thoughts were running through their heads. They smirked at each other, and Allen explained, "We had a disagreement."

The Noah and the exorcists all laughed weakly at the understatement, even if some of them didn't agree with the methods Allen was displaying. The exorcists had too much hatred towards the Noah to realize what Allen was doing, but they did know that Allen had the best chance of getting them out of this situation.

"That could be a danger to us then." Moody stated smugly, sure that he had the boy this time. "Albus how could you bring something so potentially dangerous to the headquarters?"

Dumbledore didn't reply at first, but gave his old friend a look that told him that he had just ruined something. "They didn't know it was headquarters until you told them it was. "

The silence was an almost tangible weight in the air.

...

"What is going on here?" a shrill piercing voice cut in, revealing it's owner to be a plump, red-headed woman in her thirties or fourties. The two men jumped, both looking at the floor, as though they were in trouble.

"I was questioning them, Molly." Moody defended himself. "CONSTANT VILIGENCE!"

Molly snorted loudly in disgust. "You keep your paranoid ideas to your old self. No need to poison the minds of the younger generation." Moody silently glared at her with his one good eye, while the other rolled over the exorcists. "Don't glare at the poor dears." she continued to reprimand, waving the teens through the door.

Sighing in relief, the group moved slowly inside, Tyki disappearing, and the exorcists shuddering as they saw what decorated the walls.

...

How fitting. Allen thought darkly, staring at the morbidly decorated walls. The heads of strange creatures unblinklingly stared at them as they strode quickly through the shadowed halls. Presently, Allen became aware that he was the only one moving and the stares he was feeling came from the accusing glares from his friends.

"What was that Beansprout?" Kanda started, using the hated nickname. His glare had become colder then ice and sharper then his blade. As if he were facing an actual enemy and not the usual rivalry between them.

"Did you really change sides?" Lenalee put in looking betrayed.

Lavi just stared at Allen through his one eye, recording the happenings of a potential traitor. He had a job to do, and personal feelings nor opinions mattered.

"What was what?" Allen stared at them blankly wondering what the hell they were going on about. He ran through his memories to see if there was anything that could have set his friends against him. Lately they had been jumpy around him as thier trust was always unpredicatable like a fair roll of dice.

"That conversation with that Noah." Kanda accused, "You were acting like your best friends. You offered to play a game of cards with him!"

"Really," Lenalee picked up, "do you remember how many of the Order he killed? They were our family Allen. We can't forget them." Tears gatherd in her eyes.

"Wait!" Allen hurried to explain, "We couldn't just attack him. He had allies here, tentative though the bond may be they wouldn't take kindly to an outright attack, I think. Rememeber they probably don't have the entire story; it would look like we just attacked for no reason."

Lavi slowly nodded, agreeing with Allens reasoning. He could understand that from a bookmans perspective.

"Who are you?" the suspicious voice interrupted from the top of the stairs. "I haven't seen you here before."

The exorcist's looked up in suprise at the bushy haired girl who was looking down on them. "We just got here." Lenalee explained. "Where are we anyway?"

"Well," the girl huffed. "surely the person who brought you here explained what this place is. That is procerdure you know?"

"Well no." Allen started, but was again cut off as two red-headed twins jumped from the top of the stairs and attempted to push down a younger red head boy down the stairs.

"Herminone, help me!" The boy shouted flailing about, brushing the tops of the two heads.

Herminone huffed in annoyance, as she hulled the boy over the railing and glared at the twins, "Honestly. Can't you two act your age? Honestly I wonder how you've mangaged to survive this long."

The twins shared a wicked grin before they answered.

"Well, I believe..." one started.

"That we are acting our age. I mean..."

"That as long as we age, anyway we act..."  
"Is our age." the other finished. The exorcists blinked working out what was said, searching for any critical information that may be useful later.

"Who's this" One of the red heads asked.

"These are guests. They just arrived." Herminone explained before the exorcists could.

"Allen Walker." Allen bowed slightly in introduction. "These are Lenalee Lee. Kanda Yuu. And Lavi." he introduce gesturing to each individual as he spoke thier name.

"No last name?" the youngest boy sneered, then quickly mumbled an apology as the girl glared.

"Pleased to meet you," she polietly answered. "I am Herminone Granger. This rude boy is Ronald Weasley." The youngest red head waved grudingly.

"Call me Ron, all of us redheads are Weasleys." he gestured towards the other two boys.

"I am Fred." One of the twins started.

"And I'm George." the other picked up. "Or maybe..."

"Dont start." Allen jumped in cutting to twins off as he noticed Kanda's hand inching toward Mugen. Normally he would allow them to continue, but here he didnt want any black marks against them. Attacking members would certainly earn black marks.

The twins were pulled away as an explosion rocked the house coming from one of the upstairs rooms. They swore and ran quickly out, supposevilly to take care of the problem.

"Come with me." Herminone invited moving down the stairs, "I'll introduce you to everyone else." Without waiting for consent she started off. Leaving the rest of the group to shrug and follow.

She led them through a maze of hallways towards a door way at the end of the hall, where the exorcists could just manage to see the outline of a boy with dark hair, and the vivid green eyes that flashed with anger as the group stepped into the doorway.

Hermione gave a squeal of delight, that reminded the exorcists of Lenalee when they returned from a mission. She started to celebrate, and threw her arms around the boy. The boy, however, wasn't nearly as pleased to see her, as she was him.

"YOU HAVEN'T WRITTEN TO ME SINCE LAST YEAR! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S BEEN LIKE NOT KNOWING WHAT IS GOING ON? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU WERE SAFE! AND NOW I'VE BEEN ACCUSED OF UNDERAGE MAGIC, WHEN IT WAS JUST DEFENSE!"

Hermione looked at the boy shocked, but from what Allen could understand, their situations were very similar. He cleared his throat, calling attention to himself.

"Hello," He introduced, "I am Allen Walker, and you are?"

The boy looked at him in shock for a moment, before relaxing slightly and answering in a slightly more normal voice. "My name is Harry Potter." he stared for a moment as though waiting for recognition, but smiled when he didn't get it.

Allen grinned back, not really understanding, but happy he had gotten a reply. "We are new around here," he explained. "But I kind of understand what you were going through."

Harry's attitude suddenly darkened. "And how would you know?" he asked sullenly.

"Because, where I am from," Allen explained gently. "No one trusts me except for my friends. According to everyone else, I am going to..." he hesitated here, before settling on, "destroy the world."

Harry stared at him in shock. "But you haven't been cut out of the loup on a man who wants you dead." he still tried.

Allen gave a tired smile, and the other exorcists behind them shifted as though in guilt. "I have been cut out of everything at our own headquarters. I'm not even allowed to be in the same room as some of the other members, or around when the discuss the news. "

The black haired boy gave up as he realized that the boy knew what he was talking about.

"How do you cope?" He asked curiously.

"You don't."

...

Harry stared at the boy who understood his situation so well, and was burning in curiousity about who he was. However a glance at Hermione revealed she was just as shocked as he was about what the boy was saying.

"If you don't cope, what do you do?" he wondered aloud.

Allen gave a much lighter grin in answer to the question. "You cheat!" he proclaimed. At the shocked looks he recieved at the answer, he explained. "You easedrop, you do what your told, you stay positive, and keep smiling as you go around their backs to get the answers you need."

"Wouldn't that make you less trusted then before?" Hermione wondered.

"Not if you don't get caught." Allen shrugged. The dark haired girl who arrived with the boy spoke up for the first time since Harry had met them.

"Allen, you're going to be punished if they find out." She warned. Allen looked at the girl sadly.

"Lenalee, I am aware of the danger of the games I play. But they hate me anyways, so a couple of more reasons wouldn't hurt. And I know that you won't always cover me, you don't need to tell me again."

The red-headed one with the eye patch- an eye patch? Harry turned to stare at the boy again, instead of letting his attention drift over him like he was intending. The boy winked, and Harry realized he had known that he was looking, but couldn't find a reason to care. The boy whirled around to cofront Lenalee. "You won't support Allen? Even though you know how much he's given?"

Lenalee glared at the other teen. "I don't want to wind up in their hands again. I covered for Allen once, and was found out. I don't want to repeat the expirience."

"Lavi," Allen cut in. "I understand where she is coming from. As long as she doesn't report it, I don't care. I wouldn't want you hurt because of me."

The red-head, Lavi sighed. "Allen, you are going to kill yourself at this rate. You're going to die before anything happens."

Allen looked at him. "I won't die. He won't allow it. And I have to keep walking."

Harry stared, but it seemed the matter was closed.

For now, anyway.


	6. Chapter Five

Harry stared at the white haired boy who had confused him earlier with the conversation in the bedroom. For a moment he couldn't help but wonder at the fact that the boy had so easily distracted his mind from his upcoming trials with his soothing talk. However, despite this... peculiar reaction he was expiriencing with the albino boy, he couldn't help but feel there was something off about this boy, as though he wasn't telling everything.

And it was something he would know, because he saw that look every time he glanced in the mirror.

Harry wouldn't consider himself a secretive person in general, though. There was just somethings he thought would be better left unsaid, so he didn't tell anyone. Sometimes because it was just to hard, sometimes because he just couldn't manage to bring someone else down for his sake, when they were already involved in a hopeless war. Also, he couldn't be sure that the information he told would stay within the order's walls. He trusted these people with his life, but his secrets could destroy more then the life he lived, but his very soul... so okay, maybe he was a secretive person.

But that was the look he saw on Allen's face, even with the fake smile pasted on, and his shoulders bent as though he was shouldering the weight of the world and the expectations that came with it. Something that Harry too was familiar with. He sighed, as he studied Allen, feeling as though he was missing an essential part of the problem. And that wasn't hard, because he didn't have any of the pieces regardless. He knew nothing of the boy other than what had been let slip in their earlier conversation. What kind of problem could these people be facing that left such a heavy burden on a boy his age. He knew that he carried that very same burden, but he had always figured that he was a particular case, special in that regard, and that no one else would ever know the burden that he really carried, not just what they think.

But looking at this boy told him that he was not alone, and this situation might be a bit more common than he thought. And he thought that no one else had the same problem.

Obviously he was mistaken.

However, he wasn't naiive enough to think that asking such a question would be taken well, espeacially if he asked it in front of the audience. So he started with a smaller matter, something he was sure that wouldn't be taken the wrong way. He hoped.

"Where are you from?" Harry ventured to ask.

Allen glanced over at the younger wizard, and smiled a brilliantly poliet smile. "England of course. But if you meant the other's nationality... Lenalee's part Chinese, and Kanda's Japanese. I have no idea what Lavi or I am, but I know that I grew up in England."

Harry stared at the other boy for a moment, than nodded slightly. There was that look in his eyes again...

...

Allen knew that Harry was seeing himself in Allen's own persona. It was inevetable. They were so similar it would be impossible for the-boy-who-lived to not have noticed that they shared a similar fate. However, that did not mean he was going to serve his answers on a silver platter, if he had any intention of sharing anything else at all.

Oh, he was aware of the curiousity that that their earlier conversation had invoked in the listeners, but there was nothing that he could do about that. Granted, telling the story might not have been the smartest move, but all he could do now was keep moving forward.

Allen sighed, as he piled yet more food on his plate, and ignored the others aghasted looks and Mrs. Weasly's beaming one. What to do now? he wondered casually. Far as he could tell they were trapped in a strange world, where things didn't follow the normal flow. There were talking portraits for goodness sake! He let out another long sigh, causing his friends to glance in his direction quickly, but quickly looked away when they realized that he saw them look.

"Why haven't you asked anything?" The crazy haired man, Sirius Black, Allen remembered, demanded of Harry. "I thought you would've been bursting with questions."

Harry glared at Mrs. Weasly, and told his...godfather that Mrs. Weasly had told him that children weren't allowed to listen in on the meetings. Allen heard the chorus of agreements, but decided to block them out again, as he focused his mind off the Fourteenth he felt wiggling slightly in the very far back area's of his mind, and the meaningless conversation being carried on around him. He felt Harry's eyes on him, as the black haired boy was informed on the happenings that he wasn't able to hear over the summer, but ignored that too. There really wasn't anything to be done, so he'd rather rest and eat, so when they finally returned to their time, they would be in better health then they were when they left. And so Komiu wouldn't be so worried about their abrupt disappearance. Or what had happened while they were gone.

"...mort's been attacking muggles lately. We can't really do anything about that so-" Sirius was telling Harry, when Allen tuned back into the conversation. However the harming of innocents, and the lack of protection they recieved called Allen's attention right away. he couldn't just leave it like that.

"Are you saying," Allen cut in. "That you are doing nothing for the people who aren't involved in your war?"

Silence filled the air, as the order members were shocked out of answering, and the exorcists all muttering in different ways ,"Here we go again..."

"We're trying our best-" Mr. Weasly began to justify, but Allen cut in again.

"You're not trying your best if people are not recieveing all the attention they deserve."

"We just don't have enough wizards to stop all the attacks," Lupin tried, "We can't protect everyone."

For some reason, this caused a knowing and pain smile to appear on the white haired boy's face. "I am well aware that you can't protect everyone, more aware then you know, but it doesn't mean that you should be content in thinking that you're doing your best in the situation. Strive to do better, protect more, and move faster. That's the way to keep things going, and heal the broken souls who fight."

...

Harry stared at the boy once again, as his attention was pulled from his conversation with Sirius, when Allen interupted. He just didn't understand. Sure, when they had talked earlier it sounded like the other boy knew something about war, but the way he was talking now sounded as if he fought. And failed.

There was something about this boy, but despite the apparent wisdom he held, he couldn't help but try to support his friends in their arguement.

"But if they spend all their time protecting everyone, they can't defeat Voldemort." He tried. And it ws true. He knew it. If the Order put everything they had into protecting Muggles they wouldn't be able to fight against Voldemort. They would be losing people quickly in the small skirmishes. It was for the Greater Good that they kept their attention on Voldemort. Dumbledore said so.

Allen turned his eyes quickly over to the Boy-Who-Lived, who felt as though those grey eyes were seeing his soul, and the white haired one asked quietly, "Did they ever intend to defeat Voldemort themselves in the first place?" Harry felt struck in his heart, and stared in shock. Allen continued, "Or are they just using it to justify their weakness? I haven't been here long, but from what I've already heard, everyone thinks that you are going to defeat Voldemort. That you are the only one who can. And since everyone believes that, they don't put any real effort into the fight themselves. They only protect themselves. But that doesn't mean that that is the way things have to be. You can fight to protect those you don't know, to keep them out of situations you are all to familar with. You can fight to protect friends and family and the future. You can fight to defeat Voldemort, and carry the suffering from your lost with you all the way to the end.

But you can't let the burden you bear keep you from remembering everyone else is suffering too. Everyone had lost something, everyone is feeling the same pain you have. Even those who don't fight. Who can't fight. Are you really doing everything your capable of to make sure that as many people as possible make it through the war, or are you getting to comfortable with the situation you're in now?"

Allen finished, leaving silence echoing around the table, and shocked wizards trying to find a means of justifying their actions. Harry stared at the new comer with his mouth opening and closing like a dying fish, as he tried to grasp what he just heard. Allen sighed, and said,

"I apologize for losing my temper. I'm sure you are all trying your best." He shoved his chair back and quickly left the room, leaving the shocked occupants behind and another round of silence.

Lenalee finally spoke up, after ten minutes of the quiet. "Allen's lost alot in war." she explained. "We all have. But Allen's the one who feels that everything has to be done to protect the people, and really doesn't haven any power back home to make other's do the same. Our leaders prefer your way, and only try and protect the large cities, saying the smaller ones are only collateral damage."

Lavi continued, as Lenalee trailed off. "We don't have alot of warriors, and Allen can't really move at all. If he tried to protect the smaller villages, or even left on his own, he would be considered a traitor."

He, too, became silent, leaving everyone in their thoughts. The exorcists didn't want to give too much away, but these people would deserve a bit of an explaination about why Allen would explode.

Tyki finally made the next move. "Well, that was... enlightening. I think I'm just going to go to bed. This mode is just to heavy for me." He laughed, a darker tone covering the happy sound, a small smirk plastered to his face.

The wizards shuddered as the temperature in the room abruptly dropped at the sound as the man left. There was a heavy silence as the exorcists also took their leave.

"Well..." Sirius started before he abruptly stopped feeling that it was not a time that lightening or attempting to lighten the mood would not be appreciated.

"We are trying." Harry spoke. "They dont know what Voldermort has done, or what we face. All we can do is try to hold them off."

Molly nodded slowly. "Of course your right Dear. Now." She quickly stood making her way to the kitchen. "Would anyone like a snack? Harry you should really eat more, your as think as a stick."

...

Upstairs Allen lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He regretted the words that he had rashly spoken and the memories that they had drudged up inside him. It looked like even here they wouldnt get a break from the fighting.

He sighed heavily, lifting deformed black innocence hand above his head and stared at it for a moment before letting it fall to rest over his eyes. Keep moving forward.

"Mana, I will not stop walking." He whispered almost silently as the first waves of exhaustion rushed over him.


	7. Chapter Six

The following day came with no mention of Allen's out burst from the night before. The exorcists were still left unsatisfied with the efforts of the Wizards, and the Wizards were content with what they were doing to help fight Voldemort. Yet despite the tormoil in each of their hearts, not a word was said on it.

Allen sighed, remembering that he had promised Mana that he would keep on walking in this world why he was here, but he honestly had no idea on how to go about it. He would love for these wizards who were so wrapped up in their own little war, to feel the pain of a loosing battle. Not like the small loses they faced in the first war, when they lost friends here or their, but when they were forced to fight on their own ground and watch hundreds of their comrades die, while they could do nothing but watch. When they recieved orders to abandon their partners when they were sick or injured in order to protect one more town, one more life, or return to headquarters in trust that their fellow would follow, without any guarentee that they would ever see them again.

The white haired exorcist knew the battle that these wizards were fighting wasn't pretty but he couldn't help but think that they didn't know how much worse it could get. In fact, this war reminded him of his own from a few years ago, when they still had hope, and were only slightly behind the earl, when they had the freedom of choice, and joked around with each other. When they could eat all the food they wanted and not have to worry about someone else starving because of it. Before he realized that with every step he took, he was dying a little more, both Physically and emotionally.

This was what he wanted to show the wizards. He wanted to teach them to do everyhting in their power to protect, and cherish every moment they had with each other. He wanted to teach them to think like the enemy, and realize that it was only the beginning and it would get so much worse as it drew on.

But Allen couldn't tell them this.

They didn't want to know.

So for now, he would just content himself to wait until he could help, and do the most he could by ebing there on the sidelines.

...

Harry woke up with a start, as words from last night flit through his head.

'Did they ever intend to defeat Voldemort in the first place?'

'Your not doing your best if people aren't recieving the attention they deserve.'

'I am well aware that you cannot protect everyone, more aware they you know...'

'Allen's lost alot in war. We all have.'

What did that mean? Who were these people who had burst into the Order under Dumbledores orders and accused them of not caring enough about ordinary people. Who told them that they were just using Voldemort as an excuse for not putting in all their effort.

They did try their best. He knew they did. Allen didn't know anything.

He didn't know how bad their war had gotten, how much they had already lost, Harry tried to convince himself. However, the nagging feeling at the back of his mind that told him that Allen did know, wouldn't leave him alone.

Ignoring it, Harry walked down the stairs, and met Hermione on the way.

Neither mentioned the conversation from last night.

"So I was thinking," Hermione was telling him. "I am sure that we can find some way around the trial. We just have to find the right books..."

As Hermione rambled on, Harry forced himself to listen to her. There was nothing wrong with how they were fighting.

Now if only he could believe it.

Harry walked down to the kitchen, with his spirits slowly rising. There was nothing else he could do, he reasoned, and pushed the conversation to the back of his mind. As well as his curiousity about the other boy. There was plenty of time for mystery solving after the school year started, if he didn't get expelled that is. And if he did... well, he would deal with it when it happened.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Weasly," he greeted, not seeing the other boy already seated at the table.

"Hello, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasly replied, glancing over his shoulder warily, calling Harry's attention to the other boy.

"Allen!" he exclaimed, "You're up already?"

Allen gave a weary smile. "I am just used to rising early."

Harry stared at him for a moment in silence, letting the comment slide by as he pondered what he wanted to ask the white haired boy. Definitely not about the conversation last night.

"How come you didn't go to Hogwarts?" he finally asked.

Allen looked at him for a moment, before settling to answer, "I guess you're school made a mistake. I have no idea why... Well, I am not exactly a wizard, perhaps?"

It wasn't quite the answer Harry was expecting, to say the least. "How did you meet Mr. Mikk?" He asked. After all, the newly met Englishman did not seem to be the type to be social with the... outsiders of society.

Allen glanced at him for only a second, making Harry wonder if he had only imagined the suspicous look in his eye. "We are half-brothers, so to speak."

"Wow..." Harry murmered. "What is having a half-brother like?"

He heard a sigh come from the other boy, as though the conversation wasn't the easiest for him. "I didn't really know him growing up." He explained slowly, as though wording his phrasing carefully. "I only met him a few years ago. We haven't really been on the best of terms growing up.''

Harry noticed the way he said it reminded him of when he thought of Dudley. Of course, not the wording (it was far, far to polite) it was the tone. It was a rather flat tone, with out the bumps that would normally be present, when speaking of someone with pain or hatred or fear. It was just fact. That was the way Allen spoke. Although, Harry was impressed that he had managed to speak with that tone, for he couldn't manage to, only using it in his thoughts.

"What didn't you agree on?" he asked curiously. "If you grew up together I would think it would be just dislike, however since you just recently met..."

Allen looked sharply at him. Harry winced slightly at the warning held in the other boy's eyes, but squared his shoulders and stared right back at him. It was something he wanted, no needed to know. Otherwise, they might not be trustworthy. They had to share something, and if they weren't willing to expand on the experiences that all of them kept hinting to, then a slight explanation on their relationship would have to do.

The white haired boy sighed as he realized the other wouldn't give up. "Harry, if I tell you about it," he started, glancing sideways at Mrs. Weasly who was bustling around in the kitchen, not listening to their conversation, "You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not your friends, or your headmaster. Not even my friends. It's a secret."

Harry didn't react for a moment. He was shocked. To be honest, he had thought that it was an innocent question, one that may not have been appreciated, but one that had been needed to develope a sense of trust. At worst he had expected to older man to be like Dudley to Allen, not some terrible secret. And from the headmaster...

Finally he reached a decision. "Fine, I'll keep it a secret." he grumbled. "But it had better be worth it."

Allen gave a gentle smile to the other boy. "You might not like it, but this secret is very important to me. I don't want anyone to know. I am sharing this with you because we are so similar." Harry agreed. They were very similar. And he was glad that the strange white haired fellow would be willing to trust him on the sole basis of the fact. He nodded solemnly.

"Well, I think I should first explain how I grew up..." the white haired boy began. "I grew up on the streets for the most part of my early life, until I met Mana. He adopted me... he became a father figure to me. We travelled alot, never staying in one place for too long, working in circuses and such. Until Mana died." Allen stopped, lost in the memories that attacked him. The floated in front of his eyes, and Harry could tell that it was a subject he shouldn't broach. Trust didn't extend that far yet, and he wasn't sure it ever could. But he understood.

Allen shook himself out of it quickly, and began explaining it again. "I am sure you're wondering what it has to do with my relationship with Tyki, aren't you?" he asked, and Harry nodded in agreement, making Allen give that smile again, the one the held the weight of the world. "Well, you could say that Tyki Mikk's father was...responsible for Mana's death, so to speak. Oh, of course not directly responsible, but close enough that I am not on friendly terms with him, exactly." Allen shurgged. "Most of our disagreement extends to that fact. I do not like his adopted father, who was an adopted father to Mana's brother. Through several complications, I am connected to my brother through Mana's brother. It is complicated to explain, and there are some things I can't tell you." he shrugged again, "But that should explain in for the most part. Just don't mention it ever again, or you may be hurt. Neither Tyki or my friends enjoy discussing it."

Harry nodded as he considered the story. It wasn't as dark as he would have expected, but he could certainly see why such a promise would have to be made. It wasn't a discussion that would be held at a friendly table, or any table at all. And he could see why they didn't trust each other (Oh, they never said that, but he could tell. They were united for a purpose, much like Snape and the Order) but knew enough about each other that they could pull it off.

Allen had proven he could be trusted to tell what was important. Or important enough that it cleared away the flaws in the story about their relationship, and trusted Harry enough that he could tell such an important story. They were similar. That was all that mattered.

...

Allen felt terrible about twisting so much of the truth, to get the black haired boy to trust him. Oh, it was close enough to the truth that when it was finally revealed that it wouldn't hurt their position. And he knew that he couldn't drag the black haired boy into his own war, no matter how appealing an impartial and friendly ear sounded.

He knew his friends tried to trust him. Tried to have faith in his choices.

But he knew that the really didn't.

They always were on guard for a plot guided by the Fourteenth. Always questioned him closely when he returned from a mission.

Did he try to take over? Did he talk to the Earl? What did the Noah say to you? Who died? Did you know them? What did the fourteenth think about the attack?

Always the questions.

As similar as he felt to Harry, there had been that other man there too. He felt similar in his stance. Black haired, eyed, haughty air about him. His eyes had been veiled with secrets. Maybe he'd try talking to him.

God only knows how he needed some advice.


	8. Chapter Seven

The days passed swiftly, and the date of Harry's hearing soon arose. Everyone was rushing about trying to find a loophole to prove that Harry was really using magic in self-defense. However, during those chaotic moments, the exorcists found time to discuss their next move grouping together to stay ass unobtrusive as they could...

Tyki Mikk stayed out of the exorcists way most of the time, not being interested in what their next move was, as far as he could tell they were trapped in the Godforsaken dump. The exorcists, were not people who would let the odds sway them, and continued to make plans for the duration of the time they were trapped.

"Hey, Allen," Lavi asked the white haired boy, "Do you think that anyone here would be able to help us get back? I mean those who we don't already know?"

Allen sighed and thought for a moment. "Well," he finally answered, "I'm sure you all can tell that Hermione would be the one to go to if we need to research something, but I think that as far active hands are concerned, Mr. Dumbledore has gotten the right people for the job."

Kanda scoffed. "And you can tell?"

Allen tossed his hair, "I, for one, am a brilliant judge of character. Maybe you need to get your eyes checked, Ba-Kanda!"

Kanda began to growl back but was stopped by a harsh kick from Lenalee, who had quickly noticed the dangerous waters the two had entered. "Stop it Kanda," she told him. "You know Allen's just doing it to get a rise out of you."

The long haired Japanese boy scowled. "Hn." he grunted, turning away. He already knew that, he just didn't care. Any excuse to bash the Beansprout's head in was fine for him.

Allen grinned in satisfaction. Since he hadn't had any free time to talk to the black haired man he saw at the meeting, he had been taking every excuse he could to get Kanda in trouble to relieve the quickly increasing stress of keeping up their stories. Needless to say, there had been many Order members who would constantly ask questions about them, and it was up to Allen to come up with the cover story. Constantly adapting it to keep up with the new questions and excuses that were made every day, as well as remembering everything he said before.

"Hello Harry!" they heard Mrs. Weasly greet from the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?"

The scarred boy looked nauseous at the thought. "I don't think I can, Mrs. Weasly." He replied. "I'm too nervous."

Mrs. Weasly nodded understandingly. "I am sure you are. But at least have some toast so you don't get hungry later."

…

Harry nodded, and took the plate and nibbled on the dry pieces, forcing them down. "Is Mr. Weasly going to be ready soon?" he asked.

"He'll be down in a minute dear"

Harry nodded, as he sat down to wait, and glanced at the exorcists who were standing in the doorway curiously.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked curiously. He knew that Allen was normally up early in the morning, but he hadn't expected to see the other exorcists.

"We just wanted to wish you good luck with your trial." Lavi grinned, "It seemed to be a good reason to get up." Lenalee nodded with agreement, while Kanda just grunted out "hn." Allen spoke up from behind his friends,

"That's just his way of saying, I was worried you'd need emotional support, so I-" however, whatever else he was going to say was cut off by the gleaming blade that was held up in front of his face threateningly.

"Don't even joke like that, Beansprout," Kanda growled.

Allen grinned, a wicked glint in his eye that did not escape the others attention, but didn't say anything more.

Harry just shrugged, and returned to looking worriedly at the clock. Lenalee walked over to him, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you won't be expelled," she reassured, "you didn't do anything wrong, right?"

Harry nodded, but he wasn't as confident as the Chinese girl was. After all, he knew the Minister didn't really like him because of the whole Triwizard Tournament ordeal, and it was likely that Fudge would rather just have him out of the way then telling the truth...

"Ah, you're up already!" exclaimed Mr. Weasly as he hurried down the stairs. "Okay, here we go!" he called over his shoulder after he said good bye to Molly, and hurried out the door, Harry hot on his heels.

…

The exorcists looked at each other and shrugged. "That was interesting." Lavi commented, after watching the hustle. The others nodded in agreement.

"So, what have we found out?" Lenalee inquired softly, looking around at the rag tag group and keeping an eye out to make sure Mrs. Weasly wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Not much." Lavi answered, causing everyone to look at him in shock. There was very little that the Junior Bookman didn't know, unless you count their lack of information about the secretive Noah's. Lavi smiled wryly at their shock. "I don't think what happened to us has happened at all before." he explained, "I am sure you all noticed that Dumbledore seemed surprised to see us, and the reaction at the ministry place hints to the fact that they are not used to strange visitors. However, I've been looking through the library this place has, and from what I can tell, we are in a different time. I was reading some obscure journal entries that strangely seemed... against being read, and discovered something strange about the dates. See here," the one eyed boy pulled a worn journal from his pocket and opened it to a middle page.

The other exorcists looked at it, but didn't see anything strange. Allen said as much. Lavi gave a secretive grin, "Ah, I know. Now look at this!" he pulled out another journal and opened that one to a random page. "See?"

The small group looked again, and gasped. August 14, 1930. "That's..." Allen trailed off in shock. The grin on the red haired boys face turned to one of triumph. "See?" he asked again.

The point was made.

…

Harry followed Mr. Weasly out of Headquarters and into the depth of Muggle London grinning widely at the exclamations Mr. Weasly made as a car would speed past him. Did you see that Harry, well the muggle's get smarter every day. Have you seen some of their building?... And on and on the line of chatter went.

He suppressed a shiver as a bout of muggy London air tickled his throat, the cloying smell coating with the fumes of exhaust. Blinking in surprise, Harry felt Mr. Weasly grab his collar and drag him to a bright obnoxious red colored phone booth that was currently in use. Gasping slightly as his collar was released he tried to find the strength to stop Mr. Weasly from opening the door, needless to say he was late in his warning.

"What do we have here?" A young taunting voice asked. "It is so nice to meet you, Mr. Harry Potter, would you care to play a little game?"


	9. Chapter Eight

Harry turned around with dread. The voice that had called in a voice that sounded like smooth satin, the dark undercurrent sending shivers down his spine. This was bad. He didn't know why, but it was very, very bad.

"Ah, who is it?" Mr. Weasly asked cheerfully oblivious to the intent under the words.

Harry almost gasped when he saw who was calling them. It was a little girl! She didn't look much older then eleven or twelve, and she was sitting on one of the rails that lined the streets with her ankles crossed and a look of dark trickery in her eyes, much darker then any look that he had seen in the Weasly twin's. She had dark black hair and dark skin. Her clothes seemed slightly Gothic in nature with their short skirts and stripped stocking legs, and she was holding a talking umbrella ignoring the protests it seemed to be squealing loudly. However, what was most shocking to Harry, although in hindsight it might seem slightly hypocritical, was the crown of crosses that circled her forehead.

"Hehe, I'm Road" sang the girl, "Millenie wanted me to send you a message from Lord What's-his-name. I didn't really want to, but he promised I could keep you! You're so cute! Not as cute as Allen, of course, but you would be a wonderful toy..."

Harry stared at her as she drifted off rambling. What was she saying? Toy? A message from Voldemort? And what seemed more important at the moment, how did she know Allen? Did they let a Death Eater into the Order?

He took a deep breath to steal his quaking nerves, then asked recklessly, "What was the message you were supposed to tell me?" Well, he was never one to wait anyhow.

"Oh!" exclaimed Road cheerfully "Look, Lero, it speaks!"

Harry scowled. "The message, if you please?" he demanded again.

"Yes," agreed the umbrella, Lero, imploringly. "Please Road-sama, lets leave. I don't want to stay with these filthy creatures anymore!"

Road glared at the umbrella. "Fine." she pouted. "Mister what's-his-name says to tell you that no place is safe. He has us for allies!"

Harry stared. "Why warn us then?" he asked curiously.

This seemed to please the young girl. "So it's more fun, of course! Its boring to crush someone's will and life whose expecting it. Its so much better to watch the hope drain slowly from their eyes, as they slowly bleed to death..." she closed her eyes as if picturing it, and Harry moved further back, as though lengthening the distance in between them would prevent the aura she was emitting from touching him.

Maybe questioning her wasn't such a good idea. He spared a look at Mr. Weasly, and noticed that the older man was looking for a way out too.

Road opened her eyes, and caught their search, but she only laughed wickedly. "Don't worry," She told them gleefully, I am not allowed to kill you yet. Just tell you the message. Make the game more fun. And I heard you know Allen? Tell him I said hi!"

With that said, the strange being slashed her umbrella through the air (A/N: sorry I don't remember how she opens doors) and a door way formed with gold edging and a red and black checkered pattern spread across it.

She stepped into it and disappeared.

Harry and Mr. Weasly just hurried away as quickly as possible, trying to forget the encounter until their other matters were taken care of.

…

Tyki grinned as he looked out into the distance from one of the windows. The race was about to start.

…

Allen looked up from where he had lounged against the window. Something was starting, and he had a bad feeling that the Earl was going to be involved. And if the Earl was involved, the exorcists would also be, to prevent the inevitable deaths that would occur.

And the Earls plans were never pretty, regardless of how many lives they saved.

Allen sighed in resignation. He couldn't say that he hadn't expected it, because he had, from the moment he had seen Tyki in the Wizards stronghold. He knew the Earl was planning something, and the only thing he was able to do is save as many lives as possible. They didn't have the same force or mobility they would have if he were home, and unless he could get the wizards to realize their position then the only thing that would be able to change their minds would be potentially spirit crushing. Wizards weren't used to losing hundreds in one crushing blow, and Allen was worried that when it happened, they would lose their will to fight. That they would be able to keep moving.

It was unquestionable that many people would die. It was unquestionable that as long as the Earl was involved, the wizards would be fighting a losing fight, at least at first. Hell, the exorcists had been fighting him for who knows how many years, and they were still on the losing side. The idea was not to give up. As long as they were able to stand back up, it was possible that they would win. It was possible that things wouldn't turn out as bad as it seemed.

As long as they didn't allow their negative emotions to crush their spirits, there was a chance that they would win.

But Allen wasn't sure that the wizards would be able to do it. They were struggling to hold hope against a human, a perceivable evil. What kind of hope would they manage to keep when they faced a being who defied assumption? What would their reaction be to seeing a being that was so much stronger than they and couldn't be reasoned with. The Millennium Earl was sure to betray Voldemort at some point, because the Earl would never view a mere human as an equal, a mistake that said human would be sure to make. No, to the Earl, Voldemort would be a puppet, a means to and end.

And Allen would be sure to stop him before his plans would be fully realized.

And hopefully before the wizard's spirits would be crushed.

…

Harry and Mr. Weasly returned later that evening bearing the news that Harry was declared innocent. Mrs. Weasly set up a feast to celebrate their victory, and they all ate and talked.

Neither mentioned the strange encounter, and both were unaware of the glaring contest between two very different brothers.

"What are you up to?" Allen hissed at Tyki, who raised one elegant question.

"Nothing, my dear boy." he answered mockingly. "Why would you ever think that."

Allen glared, but didn't reply.

They both knew he wouldn't get an answer, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

It was just a part of their "game." They were Noah, after all.


	10. Chapter Nine

Allen stared at his brother, no staring wasn't the right word, he was glaring at the man across from the table, with a thousand different faces in between, receiving an equally disturbing looks from his brother. Harry watched the silent conversation that was happening in fascination, he was slightly envious at the bond the two shared. In the kitchen Mrs. Weasly was making breakfast for him to 'fatten him up'.

Harry smiled as the stocky woman bustled in to lay a plate overflowing with food in front of him. He was sure that it would be able to feed an army for weeks on end. "Eat up dear," Mrs. Weasly ordered, smiling at the boy. "You need it."

"If you can't finish that, I will eat it." Allen offered staring at the food in morbid fascination, his stomach growling in protest of its "emptiness".

"Now, now, Boy." The slightly accented voice of his "brother" entered the conversation, "You don't want to be rude do you? And your supposed to be the overly polite one. How sad."

"Shut up, Tyki." Allen growled. " What I do is none of your business."

"But we are family. Of course I care." Why did that sound so fake? Harry wondered listening to the two bicker like children. Weren't they brother? Why then did the word family sound so much like a taunt from the darker one?

"Here." Harry interrupted, shoving his barely touched meal over to Allen, who promptly fell upon it with gusto cleaning it easily within minutes. Harry shifted uncomfortably, was he the only one bothered by the silence? "So-"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione came barreling down the stairs, quieting slightly as she passed the covered portrait before entering the kitchen. "Guess what? Our Hogwarts letters came and Ron and I are prefects! Isn't that great news. Granted I was surprised, I expected Dumbledore to choose you and not Ron, but still!" the bushy haired girl rambled, oblivious in her excitement of the two outsiders in the room.

"-Mione!" Harry interrupted, "Did my letter come?"

She blinked at him. "Oh yes. It came with our letters, I actually came to give it to you." She handed the yellowing parchment over, glancing at the guests.

"Allen, are you going to Hogwarts?" she asked tilting her head eagerly awaiting her answer.

The boy looked up from inhaling food. " Yes , I do believe we are. We sorted before we got here so I would assume that we would be entering."

Hermione nodded, "Yes that would make sense." She paused thinking, "Wait, what house were you sorted into?"

"Does it matter?" Allen's eyebrows were raised with his disbelieving question. "Does your house really matter so much? It seems ridiculous to me, I mean you aren't in school forever. Splitting students up seems asinine, it creates enemies based solely off some objects opinion. It groups people together based on a think that could change." Allen's voice rose with each word, "You wizards say your in some terrible war, you complain about the type of people you are against, and fighting people who are with you based solely on such a classification!"

Hermione huffed, "While I never! The house system has been in effect for years, it was created by the founders, who are you to question it! Hogwarts: A History-"

"Things cannot change?" Allen interrupted.

Hermione blinked, caught off guard with the pointed question, "What?"

"I mean, that you are basing these decisions on what the founders were supposedly like. There is no real memory of them so you rely on legends."

"It does sound odd like that." Hermione admitted, "But still what house are you in?"

"Slytherin."

"Oh."

Harry gasped as a sudden thought sprung into his mind. "Wait, Allen do you have a wand?"

The white-haired boy glanced at him, "No, we were not given wands or any other such thing. I believe that we are going to get our supplies when you all go to… Diagon Alley was it? That sounds correct." Allen shrugged, it didn't bother him anyway.

Harry nodded glancing at Tyki slyly, for some reason the reference the strange girl from the ministry kept popping up in his mind, they couldn't be working with Volemort could they? Allen was too polite to be a death eater.

"Ready to go?" Mrs. Weasly asked the group gathered at the door. "The professors will be here in a few minutes to take you to the Alley, until then try not to make to much of a racket."

"Yes ma'am" They chorused at her retreating back.

"I cant believe she's not coming this year." Ron whispered. "She always comes. Why do you think she decided not to?"

"Maybe she has too much to do? Ronald honestly." Hermione huffed, "It's not like there's always a problem behind every decision she makes."

"He has a point, Mione." Harry defended apologetically, "You know this is Mrs. Weasly's most stressful time of the year. She would never trust us enough to let us go on our own."

"As much as I am enjoying your argument," Lenalee cut in, "did anyone catch who was bringing us to the Alley?"

The group traded glances.

"Now, that you bring it up," Allen answered slowly measuring each word he spoke, "I haven't the faintest clue who is taking us there. Though I am sure Harry, Ron, and Hermione have a better clue then me." Smiling innocently, he started at the trio waiting for their answer.

"Baby-sitting children, Albus just loves to torture me." a voice snarled as the door was banged open. Allen felt a wave of dizziness spread through his head at the speed his blood fled to his feet.

"What wrong Allen? You look a little pale." Ginny whispered at the shaking boy.

"Don't worry about him, Ginny," Lavi answered patting the girl on her shoulder. "Happens all the time."

"Brats-" the snarling voice laced with pure disgust addressed the group, "We are here to babysit you on your shopping trip. Get moving."

Ron quickly stepped up to the red haired man sticking out his hand and began to introduce himself. "Hello. My name-"

"I don't care about your name Brat. You are dirty, I Hate dirty things, except women. Stay away from me! Hello Lenalee, you have gotten even prettier then the last time I saw you."

"Master!" Allen shouted, startling the wizards around him, why did he call Cross Master? "That is Illegal! Why are you here? I thought you had died. I saw your dead body."

Cross sneered, "Idiot Apprentice, I never died, how could you even think that? I wouldn't have been caught off guard from some nobody from central anyhow. I am here because I am the new defense teacher."

"Really…" Allen whispered almost in tears at the notion of being under Cross's tutelage for another year.

How much worse could it get? Fate must surely hate him.


	11. Chapter Ten

Allen felt his stomach continue to sink as he followed his master down the streets of Diagon Alley, a few steps behind everyone else. Above all else, he did not want the man to notice him. Not when he had seen the calculating look in his eyes, when he had first noticed him.

That never meant anything good. Ever.

But he had to know.

"Master?" he asked hesitantly... "Why are you here?"

The red haired man turned to glare at him. "Brat. Why are you talking to me?"

"I-" Allen started.

"If you have so much free time," Cross cut in, a malevolent look in his eyes, "then go make some money and get me a drink. A real one, not this fire whiskey stuff they have here."

Allen stared at him for a moment, unwilling to believe that he was back at the place where he was before he joined the Order.

"Brat, if you don't get moving, you're going to be reacquainted with my hammer."

Allen grimaced as he felt the disbelieving stares from the other two teachers, but he wasn't willing to take Cross up on his threat.

Growling, Allen stalked off. However, he suddenly stopped when something occurred to him. Whirling around he called out, "Master! Do you have any debts around here you haven't paid off and I should avoid?"

His master turned around and shot two bullets at him, which whizzed past his face, the wind rustling his hair and stirring nostalgic memories from his younger years. With a lighter step, he went to find those drinks before his master got truly upset.

That man was just too damn brutal.

…

Harry stared after the boy, who had left immediately after the strange exchange.

"What was that?" Professor McGonagall demanded in the wake of the white haired boy. "We do not threaten our students with violence! Surely Dumbledore has told you this?"

Surprisingly, Snape agreed with his rival. "Minerva is correct, no matter how much I wish otherwise."

Needless to say, the red-headed man just snorted. "Allen isn't just your average student. He's been my pupil since I picked him up years ago. He'll have no trouble handling the task..." The other exorcists started to think that maybe Cross really cared about Allen, however, those thoughts were immediately dashed when his next words were, "Besides, that brat's had worse. And it wouldn't be the first time I hit him with a hammer. He'd survive."

McGonagall and Snape spluttered, acting so out of character, the Hogwarts students all stopped to stare to see if it was really them who reacted so inelegantly. "Really..." However, the subject was dropped, although both teachers made a mental note to talk to Dumbledore about it later.

To Hermione, however, Cross's speech and only awakened new questions. "Sir," she asked, "what did you mean, when you said you 'picked him up?'"

Cross looked over at her in thought. "You caught that, did you? Smart girl. And I meant exactly what I said. I invited him to come along with me after I found him alone by his foster father's grave when he was five or six. I forget, but he was very small back then..." he trailed off, as though reminiscing.

The other exorcists stared at Cross for a moment, and wondered if he was just pretending, but their attention was soon once again pulled back to the wondrous sights the Alley offered. People in elaborate robes, floating tea kettles, moving pictures... it was only understandable that they were astonished.

"Well," Professor McGonagall started, "The first thing we should get are your school books..."

…

A couple of hours later, the exorcists had all of their robes, books and cauldrons picked out, with a spare set of each for Allen, and all that was left was their wands.

And waiting for their white headed friend.

However, they didn't have to wait long, because running down the street at a frantic pace was the very boy they were looking for with a mob of people chasing him. "Master!" He yelled, as he steadily came quickly closer, "Here's some money and your drink!" he called out, tossing a brown burlap bag through the air that the red-headed man caught and opened, sighing in happiness as he took a large slug straight of the bottle. He then looked at what remained in the bag, then turned to dump it out on a table near by to count it.

"Forty-five, forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty. Hey, brat!" the older man screamed to the white head that was nimbly weaving through the streets. "Get me more money! This is too little."

"Get it yourself, you idiot!" the other screamed back, ducking a spell that was aimed at his head. "Or at least make these people stop chasing me! It's your fault anyways."

Harry stood their, waiting for their new Professor to help one of the new students. Just because he thought Allen was a Death Eater, he held no suspicions of the elder man. He expected him to act like any other teacher and come to his students defense. However, Cross's reaction was completely different than he was expecting. "Oh stop them yourself, you fool. You can do that much, surely?"

Allen sent a passing glare, before Harry could see an idea light up in his mind. "I could." He agreed, "But I'd much rather have you do it for me." and he turned to run right through the group, causing his trackers to force their way through, and by chance knock Cross's bottle out of his hand. Needless to say, the man was beyond outraged, and Harry didn't even want to remember what happened next.

(A/N: I am not going to write what Cross does, so you'll have to fill it in with your own wicked torment. You'll have to content yourselves with the fact that the pursuers were never the same again. Mentally scarred. Again, use your imagination.)

After Cross had finished dealing with those who had disturbed his drink, he turned to scowl at his once-apprentice. "You dirty little brat." he hissed venomously. "How dare you?"

Harry was shocked. He sounds even more evil than Snape.

Allen, on the other hand, just smirked. "What master?" He asked innocently.

Harry too questioned, what had incited the mans anger at his once apprentice. After all it wasn't like Allen could control the mob that was chasing him, so it wasn't like he could be blamed for the accident.

"Its your fault they destroyed my drink, you fool." His face darkened in remembered pain, "And now you must face, Judgment!" with that he pulled out his gun and began to shoot at the teen. "Die you weakling! Die!"

"What do you think your doing Cross!" Professor McGonagall screeched. "We do not shoot at our students!"

"Bah." the red head snorted. "I'm not even hitting the brat. If he is to be equal to me, he wont be phased by this. Boy, go get me more alcohol!"

Harry stared at the man, but was even more shocked when the white-headed teen just smirked. "Already done, master," he said, and pulled a bottle from under his jacket. Harry stared. How did it fit there?

McGonagall sighed. "Lets just get this over with?" she pleaded. Snape wouldn't lower himself again to agreeing with his rival, but it was evident in his posture and face.

Allen grinned cheerfully, and looked over at his exorcists companions. "What have I missed?"

Harry watched as the other new students filled the teen in on what had occurred while he was gone, and the chosen one couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was wrong, and Allen wasn't evil. After all, he was much happier then any other Death Eater he had seen.

But the strange, evil girl had known him...

…

Finally the group made it to Olivander's. The bell rang cheerfully as they entered, and the blank eyed man skipped out from the stalls.

"Oh! New customers!" he greeted. "I was half expecting you." he confessed, "After giving a wand to the esteemed red haired gentleman over there, I can't wait to find out what you'll end up having!"

He noticed Harry standing toward the back, as well as the teachers. "Oh, you're there too. I remember your wands. What trouble you all caused... Well, who's going first?"

Unabashedly, Allen shoved Lavi forward to volunteer, taking refuge behind the imposing form of Kanda, and stuck his tongue out at the older teen when he tried to object. "He's left handed." Kanda informed, pleased at the chance to get back at the other who always called him by his first name. (A/N:I have no idea if this is true. If anyone knows, tell me?)

"Don't worry, don't worry," mumbled the strange man, as his tape measure went about taking measurements on his own. "Try this one." he demanded, shoving a black wand into his hand but immediately took it back when it started to smoke. "No, no," he muttered. He went into the back, and came out with another wand.

"This wand is one of the stranger ones I've made." He told everyone. "The wood is made from a tree that is the only one left of it's kind, as is known to change it's appearance. Inside, there is a feather of one of the only breeds of magical owl. I have a feeling it's your wand. Twelve inches, firm, good for transfiguration."

Lavi took the wand, and Harry was delighted to see sparks shoot out the end.

Lenalee volunteered to go next. She went through the same process, and ended up with a wand made of unicorn hair and balsa wood. Kanda followed, grumpily, only conceding when Lenalee threw a glare in his direction. He ended up with a wand made of Lignum Vitae wood, one of the hardest woods there was, and a Phoenix feather.

Allen was the final student in need of a wand. He stepped up some-what confident, knowing what was going to happen. However, he went through many more wands then the other three did.

"A difficult one, hm...?" Mr. Olivander mumbled. "What a challenge."

He was handed different wands, each blowing something up, setting something else on fire, or exploding in general and causing general mayhem. The professors looked like they wished they were anywhere but there, and Harry was amazed that Allen went through twice as many wands as he friends, who went through as twice as much as him. It was truly amazing.

"Maybe something a little different. Try this."

Allen took the wand, and felt a warmth billow up inside him, reminding him of the days he used to spend with Mana. Out of the wand, a warm light emanated, and symbols swirled around the tip, a faint melody drifting in the air. Harry closed his eyes, and thought, how beautiful.

"Interesting..." mused Olivander, as he looked at the reaction. "Never seen that before, and I never thought I would sell that wand. Made from a gopher wood I was given by a kind gentleman ages ago, and two cores, it's one of the stronger wands I've made. In fact, I would even go as far as to say, it might even compete with the Elder Wand for which has more power... how interesting."

Harry was surprised to see Allen grimace at the fact for a brief moment, but he quickly forced a smile to his face, and put the necessary gold on the counter before he left the shop with the rest of the group. Harry felt his doubts rise at the familiar smile. His smile.

With a wand that powerful, who wouldn't be tempted to be evil? But Allen didn't seem to want it... then why did the new enemies know him?

Only time would tell.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Allen glared suspiciously down at the wretched instrument in his hands. It was trouble. He just knew it. It was the same kind of feeling he got from Cross, whenever the man had added to his already tremendous amount of debt, the feeling of trying too hard to be innocent.

It was waiting for something. He just didn't know what.

When he had first received the wand, he had been astonished to find the arcs key emanating softly from it, the soft light glowing from the tip, but that really only served to strengthen Allen's conviction that the wand was planning something.

Of course, his friends told him he was acting just a tiny bit paranoid.

Well, there was nothing he could do about it now. He had already bought the dam thing, and he wasn't about to just throw it away, and that strange man who sold it to him was strangely insistent that he take it.

And then there was Cross.

When his master had seen the wand he had gotten, he had grinned widely and claimed, "I knew it."

That was not good. Nothing Cross planned on turned out right. It always caused trouble.

He sighed deeply, and turned his attention back to the group.

"So what do we do now?" He asked politely.

McGonnagall looked over, startled. "Oh, yes." She glanced back down at the parchment in her hand, "It looks as though we are done here. Follow me, we are going to return to the drop off point, then Professor Snape has kindly volunteered to escort you back to where you are staying." Allen glanced over at the man who was going to be his head of house, but Snape continued to ignore him. Allen didn't know what he did to the man, but as his head of house, one might expect him to pay a bit more attention to his own transfer student.

Of course, the same could have been said of Cross too, but that wasn't even within the realm of possibility. Even now, Cross had wandered off, claiming he still had "errands to run" though his own student knew it was probably just to hit on woman.

But the white haired boy didn't care what his teacher was doing, as long as he was doing it far from him. The farther the better, in fact.

"I've never heard of gopher wood being used in a wand before," Hermione remarked, as she followed their flustered teachers down the cobbled street.

Lavi glanced over at the bookworm, "You wouldn't have. " he commented. "Gopher wood is said to be the wood that Noah built the ark with, but as far as the wizarding community has been concerned, it is not actually a tree with magical properties. A few more inventive wand makers have tinkered with the wand, creating some powerful combinations, but more than often, they're known for causing harm for the wizarding wielding them."

Hermione glared slightly at the one eyed red head. "Oh do you know?" She questioned snootily.

Lavi glanced over, amusement shining in his eyes. "I spent a lot of time in the Black Library reading some of the more obscure texts. You probably skipped over it because it wasn't written in English."

The girl huffed, but made no comment.

Ron and Harry's faces turned red from the effort of holding their amusement in check. It was the first time anyone had been able to outsmart Hermione, at least from what they've known, but they didn't want the irritant witch's attention on them.

They were after all, all too familiar with what it was like to be on the receiving end.

…

Soon after, they parted from the Gryffindor head of house, who had ignored the whole ordeal in favor of speaking with her colleague, and from the set of the head snakes mouth, it was something he wasn't too pleased with. Harry grinned maliciously.

He hoped that Snape wallowed in that misery for a while.

He hated that man.

...

Finally they arrived back at the House, Snape leaving immeadiately, after gifting the group with a disgusted glare and a threat to not mention it unless they wanted to clean out his potions supply all year long.

Ron had blustered indignantly at the threat, but Harry refrained from making any comment, as Hermione turned her anger at the red head for his blatant disrespect of a teacher, even if he didn't actually like him.

Harry drifted into thought. Lately, the dreams from Voldemort were getting more and more common, preventing from getting a full night's sleep most of week, and exhaustion was quickly catching up on him. On top of that, he had the mystery of the new students to crack, and Dumbledore still wasn't speaking to him.

He couldn't wait for the school year to start.

Maybe he just needed to distract himself with something, and hopefully school would do it.

"Hey mate," Ron suddenly asked Allen, whirling to confront the confused white haired teen. "How did you know the new teacher?"

Allen grimaced, a dark field of depression suddenly coating the room. Lavi and Lenalee flinched, as they felt Allen's ire begin to rise. "Black Allen," they whispered, though Kanda, who remained mostly impassive, merely raised a brow.

"You want to know how I know that man?" he leered with a creepy grin. Ron flinched, and Black Allen's grin widened. "He shouldn't even be called a man. He's a DEMON! No, he's the devil himself! Don't get caught in his trap!" Allen breathed heavily, as he tried to catch his breath after his out burst. He then cleared his voice and started again. "I was his apprentice for a while."

Hermione tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean, apprentice? Do people still do that in this day and age?"

Allen grinned weakly. "Master has always been lenient about things like that, and although it's not exactly rare where I'm from, it's not common either."

"Where are you from?" Harry questioned suspicously.

Allen glanced over at the black haired boy, noticing the new hostility. "Ask Dumbledore." He replied, without answering, and walked back to his room, without another word. His friends stared after him, then shrugged.

"We should pack," Lenalee suggested quietly. "We're leaving in the morning and you don't want to forget anything."

Hermione smiled brightly. "I know!" she agreed enthusiastically, "that's what I've been telling them, but those boys just don't listen!"

The two girls wandered away, sharing tales of how hard it was to deal with men. The remaining exorcists and students stared after the two of them. "So what do we do now?" Lavi grinned.

Kanda stared blankly at the group, before turning quickly on his heal and retreating. He would not spend more time with them then necessary. Che, how annoying.

Lavi stared after his friend. "He must be lonely." he grinned, "I'm going to keep him company! Yuu-chan!" he called after the japanese teen's retreating back.

Ron and Harry exchanged a glance.

"You think they're evil?" Ron asked, "If you ask me, I think they are all just nutters."


	13. Chapter Twelve

The next day, the group of teens and escorts were gathered in front of Grimmauld Place, while they were sorted into groups that they would be going to the train with.

Allen was tired. He barely slept the night before, haunted by much lighter dreams of his time with Cross then the nightmares that had been plaguing his sleep for months. The brief interlude to the constant pain in the back of his mind was a blissful relief. It had done him good to see his master, although the habits that had been ingrained into him before the war had gotten so bad were hard to replace.

He was Noah. It didn't matter that he didn't want to be, or he fought with the exorcists, everyone was aware of the fact that he was nothing more than a ticking time bomb.

But they couldn't get rid of him either.

Allen was a major power source on the Black Order's side. It had come to light that he had General level innocence, and the order wasn't so overflowing with exorcists that it could afford to get rid of him, even if they didn't trust him. Sooner or later, the Noah was going to take over, they knew, and despite the fact that the stories had hinted that the Fourteenth might have common goals with the exorcists, the order wasn't willing to risk it.

So until he was obviously a traitor, they were just waiting for the moment they could get rid of him.

"Allen?" a gentle, familiar voice broke into his thoughts. He looked up to see Lenalee looking at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

He stared at her blankly for a moment, his lack of sleep warring with his inherent politeness. "I'm fine." he finally settled on. "I just didn't get much sleep."

Lenalee nodded, and turned to look out the car window, "If you want to talk, we are here." she told him gently, almost absently. Allen frowned.

Was his concern that obvious?

Sighing, he turned to glare out the window silently, as he tried his best to push his worries to the back of his mind.

Now wasn't the time for his insecurity.

…

Tyki watched, smiling, as the cars pulled away. Most of the Order had left with Potter, leaving the Noah alone in the almost empty house. It was almost time for the first phase of the Millennium Earl's plan to come to an end. Granted, the exorcist's arrival wasn't originally accounted for, but the Earl had quickly adapted his plans.

This dimension was a wonderful place for souls, and best of all, it offered more opportunities to crush Allen. The faster that boy was taken care of, the faster their plans and ambitions would come to fruition.

And the faster they could get rid of the fourteenth.

Regardless, they still needed to get moving while they had the chance, before the wizards returned, and the exorcists figured out their plan. The Noah still needed to keep up their bargain with Voldemort, at least until they had enough power to do otherwise.

A wicked grin spreading across his disguised face, he took out his newly acquired wand and waved it whispering "Custodis." A pale pink light speared out of the wand to hide behind various pictures and objects that littered the Black's crowded rooms.

"What are you doing, young man?" demanded one of the portraits indignantly.

Tyki's grin expanded into a full blown smile. His pale face darkened into its natural dark shade, the crosses appearing on his forehead as his appearance shifted to its natural Noah form. "Don't question." He hissed maliciously, "Or you'll find out just what we are capable of."

The portrait retreated at the feeling of his dark power. Although it didn't know what the Noah was, there was no mistaking the message that Tyki was giving.

Laughing, Tyki moved on to spell the other rooms.

Just wait until the spoiled wizards met with real war.

They wouldn't know what it them.

…

The cars that the Hogwarts bound students were in pulled up to the train station. Crowding close together, the exorcists followed the wizards up to the narrow wall.

"What are we doing here?" Lenalee questioned curiously.

"We're getting on the platform." Hermione jumped into explain. "To keep the train hidden from muggles, the entrance is enchanted into something that nor normal person would want to run into. Of course, it doesn't keep out everyone, but it does keep the majority out."

"Che." Kanda muttered. He hadn't spoken much during their time, preferring to meditate and stay away from the wizards. He just wanted to return as soon as possible, which didn't seem very likely at the speed with things were moving.

Allen nodded, while Lavi engaged Hermione in a conversation on the theory on how the spells worked, using his knowledge from the books he had read while at the Black estate, and Hermione's general knowledge to fuel the exchange.

Allen turned his attention away from his bickering friends, and forced himself to not glance at Harry, who had been acting strangely, and instead turned to focus on the large brick wall they were still standing in front of. "Who wants to go through first?" He asked, looking at the Hogwarts students meaningfully.

Ginny understood first, being the only one who was focusing on the situation, with Hermione and Lavi talking, Harry staring at the floor as though it held all the answers to his questions, George and Fred scheming, and the adults just generally milling, making sure everyone was accounted for. "I'll go." she volunteered.

Allen smiled thankfully at the girl, as she gripped her cart, and ran through the wall without stopping. Allen stared, unable to believe that it was actually possible, but pleased that they were right. It would be horrible to appear the fool if he had

tried to run through the wall, but instead of going through had crashed. He figured that he deserved a good turn.

He gripped his own cart tightly, still a bit unsure despite the fact he had seen it with his own eyes, and walked quickly through the wall. He blinked when he saw the huge red train that loomed before him on the other side.

Soon the others joined him, the other exorcists staring at the large transport.

"At least we don't have to jump." Allen grinned.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Harry watched the new students as they gaped at the castle, having never seen the outside. He knew it was impressive, and he couldn't help but feel smug at the reaction his home was getting.

"It's a castle." Lavi gaped. "Imagine how much history has happened inside those walls?"

Allen's mouth hung open in shock, and Harry couldn't help but doubt his suspicions. Surely a follower of the dark wizard would know what Hogwarts looked like. It was one of Voldemort's prime targets. It simply wouldn't make sense that Allen wouldn't know what it was.

However, he couldn't deny that Allen didn't seem to get along well with the other Slytherins.

*Flashback start*

The door to their compartment slammed open to reveal Malfoy, in all his arrogant and overrated glory.

"Well, well, look what we have here. Potter and his followers. Tell me, Potter, how does it feel to be below your friends?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but the white haired boy beat him, his voice velvet smooth and dangerous. "No, no," he said craftily. "Tell me. What do you have that gives you the right to inquire such?"

Lavi and Lenalee exchanged grim looks, each knowing that things would get out of hand fast, while Kanda watched from the sideline in amusement, although he would deny it to his dying breath. "Allen…" Lenalee said slowly, "Allen, don't do it."

Allen grinned, and Harry couldn't help but notice the gleam that was in his eyes. It was so much like his godfather's, but he couldn't help but feel that it was a bit darker than what would constitute as a normal reaction to an insult. "No, no, my friend," he continued in that same voice, "I want to hear the answer. What does this little brat have that makes him so important that he can just barge in here and demand to know someone's true feelings on a matter they aren't sure of themselves?"

Malfoy inflated his chest, infuriated, and scowled. "Don't you know who I am?"he demanded.

Allen shrugged elegantly. "I have no idea, and to be honest, I could really care less. If that is all, please leave. We were having a discussion, before you so rudely interrupted."

Harry noticed that the Chinese girl and red-head both relaxed at his words, as though a storm had passed. Allen smiled slightly at their relief and his friend grinned. "You got angry rather fast." Lavi commented.

Allen glanced over to the boy who was still frozen in the door way, and reached one gloved hand out to gently close the compartment door. He shrugged. "It reminds me a bit of Cross, to be honest, with a good helping of Levierre. (1)"

Lenalee nodded. "I suppose he does have that same arrogant feel." She conceded, turning to Kanda to continue their conversation.

Lavi shrugged, and turned back to the large book in his lap that he had borrowed from Hermione.

Hermione, on the other hand, frowned at the white haired boy. "Are you sure you should have done that?" she inquired. "You are in the same house."

Allen just grinned. "And won't he be surprised."

*Flashback end*

Harry shook his head at the memory, turning back to the gaping exorcists. "We have to get going or we won't get a carriage." He told them. They nodded, and shook themselves out of the trance they had fallen into, Ron laughing loudly at their shock. Hermione just shook her head at her red headed friend, ashamed of his actions.

Suddenly, Harry froze as the carriages came into view, not even noticing as the exorcists did the same. "When did the carriages have horses?" he asked. Hermione frowned strangely at her green eyed friend.

"There's nothing pulling them, Harry." She told him.

Harry shook his head. "Yes there is." He insisted.

Allen and Lenalee nodded, Kanda refusing to say anything, although he was staring just as intently at the creatures as the other two were. Lavi looked up from his book, as Harry an Hermione started arguing.

"Actually, Hermione." He interrupted. "the carriages aren't horseless. They're pulled by threstels. You can only see them if you have seen someone die."

Hermione froze, out of shock that a new student knew more about the school than her, and the information she was given. Harry turned to frown at them.

"You've all seen someone die?" he inquired. "Who?"

Allen frowned at the boy. "That is an incredibly rude thing to ask." He commented. "But I suppose I will answer anyway. The first person I saw die was my foster father, I think. At least, it was the most important death to me anyways."

Lenalee shrugged, when eyes turned to her. "It was a friend." Was all she would say on the subject.

Lavi nodded in agreement, and Kanda only glared. Harry couldn't help but wonder why the Japanese teen was so silent.

He leaned over to Allen to whisper the question quietly, and Allen smirked.

"Bakanda just doesn't like to socialize." The whitenette grinned.

Kanda glared, but refrained from replying when Lenalee glared back and tugged sharply on his sleeve. "Don't argue." She reprimanded the both of them.

When they finally reached the Great Hall, Harry couldn't help but wish that he had never wished for Kanda to talk. He had spent the last half an hour listening to Allen and Kanda bicker loudly, and he wasn't sure if his ears would ever hear the same again.

When Ron asked Lavi incredulously how he could continue reading, Lavi only shrugged and replied that they did it all the time, and that they would just get used to it. Allen couldn't help but hope that wasn't true, because that meant that they would be doing it all the time. He knew that he and Malfoy were bad, but they hardly ever saw each other. With how close knit this croup seemed, they would be hearing it all the time. He turned to Allen and Lavi, and pointed out their tables, before heading to his own, Kanda and Lenalee in tow.

Now he could give his ears a rest.

Allen sat down at an empty seat at the green table, ignoring all the stares he was getting. He got them all the time back at headquarters, so they didn't bother him.

"Who are you?" A surely voice questioned from next to him. Allen looked over to see a dark skinned boy, around his age, glaring at him.

"Allen." He replied shortly.

"Well, Allen, why are you at our table?"

Allen shrugged. "I'm new, and was assigned to Slytherin. Who are you?"

The other boy frowned. "Blaise Zabini. I don't know that Hogwarts has ever had a late student."

Professor McGonagall stepped up to start calling names, but the two ignored it in favor of continuing their conversation.

"I wouldn't know. Our situation was kind of strange."

"Our?" the other boy questioned. "There are more?"

"My friends and I," Allen replied. However, he froze when a certain name was called.

"Camelot, Rhode!"

The white haired boy cursed under his breath, and his fellow Slytherin looked up to see what had caused his new acquaintance's strange reaction.

A first year skipped up to the stool, grinning rather insanely the entire time. Blaise frowned. She really didn't seem like much, so he had no idea what was causing such distress. His frowned deepened, when the hat screamed Slytherin, sounding terrified.

What could have scared the hat?

Rhode's eyes landed on the table, and she grinned even wider. "Allen!"


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Allen's head hit the table with a thump that was clearly heard through the now silent hall. "Why, why, why is she here?" he muttered to himself repeatedly, ignoring the even stranger looks he received for doing so.

"Allen!" Rhode called again, as she skipped down the steps towards the Slytherin table, practically vibrating with glee. When she reached her goal, she threw her arms around the white haired boy in a hug. "You're here!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Rhode," Allen replied, "I didn't know you would be here..."

The girl grinned, tightening her arms around his neck. "The Earl sent me, but I'm sure you know that already, Allen-dear." She planted a kiss on his cheek. "The Earl sends his regards by the way. He's looking forward to the challenge." Rhode tightened her arms around the pale exorcist once more, her eyes meeting Lenalee's jealous gaze across the room before skipping down the table with a happy wave, leaving them frowning after her.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Allen remarked, as the chatter of the hall resumed.

Rhode grinned to herself, as she sat down on the bench next to a boy with pale brown hair, and a pale, sickly complexion to match. Allen is here! she thought to herself with glee, before the grin transformed into a frown, and the air around her took a dangerous tinge. But the exorcists being here... She hadn't really expected that; she couldn't help why Tyki hadn't told anyone that the exorcists were going to the school. Surely he knew? Oh, she had thrown the exorcists off enough that they hadn't known that their presence was a surprise. At least now they would be wondering what they were planning. And if they thought their focus was the school, than they could do much more harm away; the school itself was just a test anyway. The real souls...

She shook her head again, resolutely reaching across to grab a piece of chicken from one of the silver platters that lined the table biting into it viciously, her eyes scanning the room once more, to land on the raven haired head at the Gryffindor table. Well, her eyes quickly shifting to observe the two exorcists sitting near the boy; the exorcists wouldn't manage to screw things up too much.

At the Gryffindor table, gossip about the student who had managed to scare the hat ran rampant. Voldemort's daughter, progeny, a new reign of Death Eaters in the school. Every possible explanation for something that had done the unthinkable; scaring the Sorting Hat.

"I wish I could have been a fly on the wall for that conversation," Lenalee remarked to Kanda, her eyes focused with hawk-like intensity on the pair across the hall. Her teeth gritted when she saw the Noah fling her arms around Allen's neck.

"I don't understand it!" she continued, "Why is she here? She's going to get Allen into trouble again, and you know he can't afford anymore! Why is he just hugging her?"

Hermione, who was sitting on Lenalee's other side, turned to the Chinese girl. "I know! She's a first year, too. He shouldn't be distracting her!"

Lenalee giggled, feeling some of the jealousy begin to dissipate. "You don't have to worry about Allen distracting Rhode. She's... determined."

Hermione frowned for a moment. "I suppose." she finally admitted. Her frown increased as she paused in thought. "I thought you two made a cute couple." she said.

Lenalee looked at the younger girl, before reaching over and hugging her. "Allen probably doesn't even realize I like him." she finally admitted, internally happy for a little girl talk. "He's just too polite; he's nice to everyone."

Hermione shook her head. "I wish I could say I understood, but mine are only endlessly dense and rude."

The other girl let out a slightly chocked laugh. "I guess we'll both have to knock some sense into the boys' heads."

Hermione grinned back. Both the girls were glad they could talk to each other, being that they didn't often have the chance to have "girl talks" with people their own age. Lenalee was surrounded by exorcists who were for the most part older, and Hermione didn't really get along well enough with her dorm mates to have such intimate talks with.

Up at the head table, though, a new disturbance was growing. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's assistant was steaming in her seat, her pudgy hands stabbing her fork repetitively into her meal, much like a child throwing a silent tantrum at dinner.

"Mr. Dumbledore," she finally exploded, "What is the meaning of this? I was under the impression that we had an understanding! I was supposed to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, yet when I arrive, you tell me that you found one, and that I was being demoted to his assistant!"

Dumbledore set down his silverware in a very deliberate manner that caused the younger witch to blush. "Ms. Umbridge," he said sternly, "the conditions for your service by the Minister was that you would receive the position, if I were unable to find a suitable replacement who dared to risk the curse. And I did. He does, however, seem to be running a bit late."

The woman huffed. "I, for one, don't believe that you found anyone; at least, anyone knowledgeable and skilled to teach the class. What kind of teacher is late for the feast!"

"I suppose," a second voice cut in, in all it's condescending glory that terrified and angered the students so easily, "that you view yourself as such a person with the ability to teach."

The ministry official almost literally swelled with pride. "Is there any doubt that the Minister would chose someone without the capabilities?"

There was silence at the teachers' table before McGonagall turned to Dumbledore, and asked, "Well, sir, do you think the treacle tart is better than last year?"

Harry was stewing in his seat. He needed answers, and he wasn't getting them. And the girl who had threatened him before the hearing was attending the school... and apparently she was far more familiar with Allen than he thought. How could Dumbledore allow this to happen? Letting Death Eaters into the school! Who was he supposed to believe in when everyone kept failing him.

"Hey, mate!" Ron commented suddenly, shaking the-boy-who-lived's shoulder roughly, and distracting him from his thoughts. "Look up there! Isn't someone missing?"

Harry took a closer look at the front table. McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, the ministry woman, Snape... "The lady from the Ministry's here!"

Ron started. "The Ministry? I wonder why. But that's not who I was talking about. Hagrid and the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor aren't here."

The black haired boy took a closer look at the Table. "You're right... Hagrid might be doing you-know-what, but why wouldn't Cross be here? He was fine when we left the house, wasn't he?"

Ron nodded. "Slightly suspicious, huh?"

Hermione broke of her conversation to glare at the two boys, "Dumbledore wouldn't hire a Death Eater!"

"But he'll let one go to school?" Harry challenged her.

"Just because Malfoy's father is one, doesn't mean he is!"

"Of course he will be... but that wasn't who I was talking about. The girl who made the hat scream? She's the one who was at the ministry!"

Hermione was silent for a moment, and Harry would have swore he could feel the gazes of Lenalee and Kanda, although neither of the transfers said anything. "I suppose it's not surprising." she admitted. "That would explain why Lenalee was so upset by her arrival. Well, all we can do is trust Dumbledore knows what he is doing. He hasn't failed us yet, Harry."

The other boy scowled, but didn't reply. Hermione shrugged and turned back to her conversation with Lenalee.

Maybe things would look better in the morning.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

The next morning greeted the students in a form of a clear sky and bright sunlight. Harry hadn't had a nightmare that night, and for the first time since he had met the exorcists he felt like he had a clear head. Like things would start falling into place.

He walked down the stairway with Ron and Hermione, and somewhere behind him, he could hear Lavi, Lenalee and the occasional grunt of Kanda in conversation behind him. He wasn't quite sure how, but the red-headed exorcists had joined them that morning, waiting outside the Fat Lady's portrait having a conversation about Romanesque versus Gothic Style paintings. The Lady had ooe'd and ahh'd and invited him to come back later for "a spot of tea, perhaps?" At that point, Ron had opened his mouth to point out that the Fat Lady couldn't drink tea because she was a portrait, causing Hermione to plant her elbow in the boy's stomach. Lavi had just grinned, crossing his arms in the back of his head, and called behind him as he started off, "Better hurry up, or all the food will be gone."

Harry shook his head. On second thought, maybe that morning hadn't been all that normal in the first place. At some point the exorcists had fallen back to follow the Golden Trio, (B/N: 1) and Harry couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. Did they finally figure out that Allen was a Death Eater? But he wasn't... Harry had been with him for weeks before school started, and from what he had seen, he hadn't pegged the boy as a Voldemort follower. He had far too much contempt for their efforts in fighting against him, far too much passion about helping. The thought wouldn't have crossed his mind beyond the initial meeting if he hadn't seen Rhode in front of the Ministry. Maybe he should just ask...

The scene they came in to in the Dining Hall wasn't one they would have expected. The Ministry lady, Umbridge, was puffed up, straining her pink robes and swelling her frog like cheeks that only emphasized her pudgy figure, glaring at the long red-haired man swirling wine in his glass, and tipping his chair back. He had a slightly outdated hat perched on his head, and a bone mask covering half of his face. Allen was crouched at the far end of his table, and the exorcists and the trio snuck over to where he was.

"What's going on?" Asked Harry, mindful of keeping his voice down.

"I'm hiding from Master." Allen whispered back, ducking again when he saw the man glance over. "I don't want to be pulled into his fight with Professor Umbridge."

Harry stared at the other boy for a moment, before shaking his head. "I don't think you could get involved. There's rules against that, isn't there Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "Of course. It was back during Grindelwalds beginning years..."

Ron interrupted. "What are they arguing about?"

Lavi scoffed. "You can't tell?" he asked. "It's about the teaching position. You saw her last night; she obviously wanted the job real bad, and gets the assistant position. And that is the person who got the professor job. Why do you think she's angry?"

Hermione agreed. "It would be like Ron getting a job that I wanted."

Ron growled for a moment before letting out a long sigh. "I suppose." he granted. "But if you hide too long," he continued, glancing at the white-haired boy, "You won't be able to eat enough."

"By the way," Lenalee interrupted. "What happened with Rhode?"

Allen shrugged. "She hasn't bothered me since last night. But... Lenalee, they're planning something. All of you, you better be prepared, and you wizards..." he trailed off. "If Rhode threatens you or anything, let one of us know, okay? She isn't what you are used to dealing with. She's from our time, and she's definitely not a wizard."

Harry nodded slowly. "Could you tell us how you know her?"

Allen looked at the boy-who-lived silently, and Harry could have sworn he felt those eyes pierce into his soul. "You already met her, didn't you?" he asked slowly, and there was a hint of betrayal in his eyes, before it was very quickly and skillfully covered. "We're enemies, naturally. I don't know why Rhode acts the way she does, but there are some complicated circumstances involved that I'm not allowed to tell you."

"But you said-" he started.

Allen interrupted. "Harry." the boy stopped, and looked at the other. "Remember what I told you the other night? Please try to understand where I'm coming from. I didn't ask about your relationship with Sirius Black. Please. Try. I promise I won't hurt you or the order, and I swear on Mana's grave that I'm not working with Voldemort; but please, don't ask."

...

Lenalee flinched when she heard Allen's plea, and she knew that Lavi and Kanda had felt the same tug as well.

Lavi's hand fell to rest on her shoulder. "He understands our position, as well as his." he whispered in her ear. "Stop worrying. Allen doesn't blame you. Kanda doesn't either."

"And you?" she asked.

Lavi didn't answer for a moment. "I'm a bookman, Lenalee." He finally settled on. "I'm not supposed to get involved." he stood up from his crouched position, adjusting his robes, and giving Allen a salute. "I'm off to infiltrate the pretty girls!" he called, as he strode off to the Ravenclaw table.

Lenalee watching him walk off. But you are invested. she thought, and I know you are having a harder time of forgiving me. It's hurting you as much as it is me.

Allen grinned at the small group crouched around him. "I'm going to eat." he told them, " See you all in potions." and got up to find an empty seat at the table. "And Lenalee..." he paused, " would you be interested in talking later?"

Lenalee smiled, feeling relief swell around the hurt that Lavi had unintentionally left. "Yes." she answered. "After supper?"

Allen nodded, plopping down at the bench and filling his plate. "After supper then."

…

Allen watched the Gryffindors walk off, before leaning down under the table. "Rhode, what are you doing?" he demanded in a whisper. "Go away!"

The Noah shook her head. "You belong with us." she insisted, wrapping her arms around his legs, "We'd have so much fun."

"Rhode." he sighed. "I am an exorcist. There is no way I would ever join you. I don't want to destroy human kind in the first place. The Fourteenth didn't either."

Rhode pouted, springing up from under the table cloth. "You could have told them I was here, Allen. I think your more Noah than you know." She walked toward the first year she had sat next to at the feast last night. "Allen... I think when you finally find your side, you are going to be the one the most surprised."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Allen heaved his school pack higher on his shoulder. His first class... to be honest, he was dreading it. To have Defense Against the Dark Arts on his first day, with his Master teaching... it would be interesting. During his own training, his Master hadn't shown many... teacher-like qualities, at least the kind that these children would be used to. He was sure that Hermione would be besides herself the first lesson.

He sighed. Well, at least with Cross in the teacher position, the Ministry couldn't force its way in, like he was sure they wanted to.

"Oi!" a voice yelled from behind him. "Walker! Wait up!"

Allen looked over his shoulder, and slowed down a bit. "Blaise, right? What do you want?"

Blaise huffed into place besides him. "What's got you so irritated?" he asked, "You've only been here one day. You haven't even been to one class yet."

"That's the problem." the white haired boy muttered. He received a lookat the comment, but Allen ignored him. The boy would soon understand... It would be hard not to.

"Well." Blaise finally said after the silence had stretched just a moment too long, "I don't think it will be as terrible as you seem to think. Classes aren't that bad. That muggle-born Granger almost always gets near perfect scores. I'm sure it will be fine."

Allen shook his head. "If you say so." was all he commented, although there was a tone in his voice that said he didn't believe it. It was Blaise's turn to sigh. Neither spoke the rest of the way to class.

Allen ducked through the open door, keeping an eye out along the edges of the room, aware that it was quite possible his Master's sadistic tendencies might try to break through on the first day of calls. He wilted in relief when he saw the man tipping his chair back in the desk in front of the room. He straightened almost immediately after at the smirk playing around the elder exorcists lips.

Soon, every one had filed into the classroom, and were seated, each looking at the teacher curiously. Allen could practically see the questions going through their mind. Was this the Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher that hadn't shown up at the feast? What was with that mask? And why was the man drinking wine while he was teaching?

They would be very surprised when Cross finally started.

His boots hit the floor, causing the whispers to cut off as though each voice had lost it's ability to speak. There was silence in the air for but a moment, the statue stillness of an empty room, before the sounds of whispering fabric began to dance in the air when Professor Cross finally stood up. Allen watched at the man loomed in front of the class, without actually getting near him. He finally spoke.

"Your Headmaster has asked me here to teach you brats about the real world. No, don't interrupt me. I don't care if your Voldemort is back, or if he isn't. I'm here for the money. I hate dirty brats, so you are all damn lucky that I'm here at all. Right now, there are thousands of things I'd rather be doing, so if you think that I'm going to let you open your mouth and complain about the way I do things... well, it would be better if you didn't even consider it to begin with." He was silent for a moment, his eyes sweeping the classroom. "Dumbledore has warned me that some of you think that your family's name will be enough to get you out of trouble. It's not. I don't care if your family has had magic since the beginning of time. Iknow more than you, and probably more than your parents, and I expect you to acknowledge it. If you don't, than you are not going to be taking my class."

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Allen's Master considered her for a moment, before sighing. "Yes, Granger? Was there something you wanted to say?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Sir, this class is required to pass our OWL's."

"So?" Cross asked. "If you want to pass your OWL's this year, you shouldn't questioned me. This is not going to be an easy class. I'm not going to pass you because of effort. I'm not going to pass you because of ability. I will pass you because of your results. I don't care how you go about doing it, as long as it's yours, and it gets done. You should be thankful towards your Head of Dorms. Because of their interference Dumbledore has said that my usual methods are too harsh, so I will be more gentle with the majority of you. The only one who will be taught they way I wanted it to be taught is Allen Walker, so I recommend, no insist that when you are complaining that my class is too hard, you come to see what I am doing with him. That being said, Ms. Umbridge has obligingly offered to watch the rest of you, while I take Allen out. However, my rules are supreme. If one of her rules contradicts mine, I expect you to ignore it. If you get into trouble, come to me, and I'll sort it out. Everyone understand? Wonderful. Welcome to your first class of Defense against the Dark Arts."

...

Eighty minutes later, when the class ended, students stumbled out of the DADA room with dazed looks on their faces. The Trio was no different.

"Wow." Ron finally started. "He was..." he trailed off. Harry nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Hermione was frowning. "He can't just kick people out of the class." she steamed. "That has to be against the rules. I mean, if you want to take the OWL's you have to have taken that class... and did you hear how he spoke? I don't care if Dumbledore hired him. He's a horrible teacher. To just start casting spells at people, without explaining them..."

Harry stopped, causing Hermione to break off her rant and join Ron in looking at him curiously. "Isn't that what we needed though?" he asked. "With Voldemort back, we need to make sure that everyone can defend themselves. Death Eaters aren't going to give you time to think when they cast spells on you; we need reaction..."

Ron nodded. "I think you're on to something, mate. With everyone struggling with believing that you-know-who is back, they're getting training without knowing it."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose. But, really, he's a terrible teacher."

Lenalee giggled from behind her. "Of course he is. That's why we were so shocked when we heard that he was doing it."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

The exorcist shrugged. "It wasn't any of my business. Besides, it would be unfair of you to know what kind of teacher he was before any of your classmates."

"Well than, what about you?"

She shrugged. "Even if we had told you, none of you would have believed us. We didn't believe Allen, either, when he told us what growing up with him was like."

Kanda "che'd."

Hermione shook her head. "Most likely... we have potions next right?"

Harry checked his schedule. "Yeah. With Slytherin, it looks like."

Hermione glanced around the small group. "Where is Allen? If we're going to the same class, why doesn't he join us?"

Ron growled. "Hermione... he's Slytherin."

The curly haired girl shrugged. "And you didn't have a problem with it over summer. Grow up Ronald."

The red-head looked towards Harry for support, but all the boy-who-lived could do is shrug. "Hermione has a point... and I don't think that either of the girls are going to be happy if you continue to protest."

Lenalee nodded. "Allen is our friend, Mr. Weasley. I'm not going to abandon him simply because you are too immature to grow up."

Kanda growled. Lenalee glanced at the Japanese boy. "He agrees. They get along splendidly."

Harry stared at the Chinese girl, then at Kanda. He couldn't help but wonder what world she lived in.

...

Allen stayed in the back of the classroom as the rest of the students filed out. He was sure that no one had noticed him slipping out of the masses, but it didn't really matter if they did.

He looked at his master, who had resumed his place at the desk. "The Noah are here." he told his master simply. "Rhode, in particular, and Tyki at the manor. I haven't seen any of the others, but they are planning something."

His Master nodded. "Of course they are. The Earl is always looking for some sort of weak spot. But it's you that concerns me. You aren't going to lose control, right? I don't have to worry about having to cover the Fourteenth if he should appear?"

Allen shook his head. "I haven't felt anything much lately, other than what is normal. But... Rhode said something strange this morning. She said I was more Noah than I know."

Cross's eyes stayed steady on him over his glass of wine, one hidden behind the skull mask. "You are. But that's not necessarily a bad thing. It just means that you are as human as everyone else. Don't try to be perfect, Allen. Mana wouldn't want you to, and you're going to fail anyway."

They stared silently for a moment at each other, before the moment broke. "Well." his master growled. "If you tell anyone about this talk, I am going to re-introduce you to my fist. You've become more defiant lately, and if you keep pushing, I might change my mind about it being a good thing."

Allen smiled, a brilliant smile he hadn't worn in moths. "Yes, sir."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Tyki blinked, groaning as he sat up. Something had woken him up. Something was... wrong? Yes, it was that feeling, the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

He shook his head, and glanced around the room he had been given. Dark, dreary, and filthy. He wished they had never come, although he had to admit the effect it had on the Earl's plans would be well worth it. But he was tired of staying with these...people. It was true he had enjoyed the time he had spent with his human companions, before he had accepted his Noah but even more than that, he didn't want to stay among these wizards, especially wizards that lacked the camaraderie he had had with his companions when he was still clinging to his human side. The group was an entire mass of distrust and suspicion. Everyone was looking out for their own, but no farther. They were worse than the black order...

He shook his head harder. No, he should be thankful that the Order of the Phoenix was so suspicious. It was what had saved his cover when the exorcists had arrived. The Order of the Phoenix was hugely suspicious of outsiders; they wouldn't have believed Allen if he had told them that he was working with Voldemort. They would have leaped to conclusions, and even their spy wouldn't have been able to correct their misconceptions.

He had to get out of here. Soon. Otherwise, he might find himself assimilating again, and that caused enough problems last time. He was well on his way to remembering who he was. He didn't want that to stop so soon.

…

Rhode froze. Something was wrong. Something was about to go very wrong. But to who? She had been a Noah for more than thirty-five years. Her memory was stronger than many of the others...

She closed her eyes and sank deeper into her memories.

The key... it might be there.

...

Allen shook his head. He couldn't help the nagging feeling that there was something wrong... He ran through a check list in his head. He had talked to his Master... check. He had taken Transfiguration... check. He was on his way to potions... check. He was on his way to potions and had a fairly reliable guide to get there... check.

Well, he still had to talk to his friends... and there were the Noah...

It was probably the Noah, he admitted to himself, but unless he could pinpoint what was wrong, he couldn't tell the other's about it. They would worry that it was the Fourteenth... but Allen didn't think so. He could feel the fourteenth in his head, and see that thing in the mirror always hanging over him if he bothered to look... he paused to check. No, it looked the same as usual. It might just be paranoia, but just to be safe he'd stay on guard. They were in a new time, after all; there might have been repercussions that they were all unaware of.

Including the Earl.

…

Harry frowned from across the potions class at their new white haired classmate. "Hey, Ron," he asked, "Does Allen look different to you?"

Ron glanced up from glaring at the mix-matched pieces of... something he had cut up. "I don't know..." he answered, "...Maybe a little weary? Kind of like Dad, when he comes back from a mission."

Harry nodded. "I thought so... Do you think it has something to do with..." he glanced around furtively, "The you know what?"

Ron vigorously shook his head. "Of course not. You heard mum, she doesn't want anyone under twenty in the order. They wouldn't let you in mate, why would they include him?"

Harry nodded. "I suppose. But it's only the first day of school, and we're half way done. What could have gotten him so worried?"

Ron shrugged. "The homework? Look, Hermione will freak out if she finds out that we're spying on him. They've convinced her completely that they aren't working for Voldemort."

Harry's face began to turn red, and he spluttered. Ron continued, overriding what complaints he might have made.

"...but I agree with you. Allen is suspicious. We've suspected other people of less and have been right. Think about last year! Moody was a Death Eater! And we were the one's who knew something was wrong, even though no one else noticed. I trust your instincts. We'll watch him, but we can't tell Hermione."

Harry sighed, and forced away the anger that had been curling in his stomach. "Right..."

Ron grinned at the famous boy. "Oh come on, if we're right, this would be a great chance to prove to Hermione that we know what we're doing!"

Harry finally grinned back. "You're right. She wouldn't agree with this..."

Ron nodded. "But your suspicions are valid."

Harry nodded. "We should go to the Library after class to see what we can find on them. I mean, it's hard to believe that there is nothing about where they come from."

A look of horror crossed the red-head's face. "You sound like Hermione!" he gaped, before conceding, "Fine. But this weekend we're going to have a Quidditch game with the others so you don't turn into her."

Harry shook his head, grinning at the very Ron-like response. "Fine."

…

Allen sighed, dropping into his bunk. The feeling hadn't gone away like he'd hoped, and during supper Rhode had given him a look that just said she knew what he was feeling. But all the same... there was a mutual feeling of confusion. He would have to talk to Lavi. The junior Bookman might not be as knowledgeable as the elder, but he might know something.

Because the more he thought about it, the more he worried.

What was the mix of magic and innocence going to result in? Where was the displaced time?

...

The Fourteenth, buried and held deep in Allen's mind by pure willpower, giggled. It was beginning. The destruction of the Millennium Earl was beginning, and no one knew.

And until the time it was too late to stop, no one would.

And in the far off distance, there was a bellow of pain like music.

I will continue to pray

No matter what, shower this child with love

And kiss on the connected hands


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Allen groaned as he woke up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. The haunting feeling that something was going to happen hadn't left, but it had settled to the back of his mind; at least for a moment. He had experienced far too much to simply put the matter aside. However, there wasn't anything he could do at the moment to make it go away.

"You're up already?" one of his bunk-mates groaned, rolling deeper under their covers. "It's too bloody early to be up."

Allen shrugged, although he knew the other couldn't see it. "I have some things I need to do before class. Meet with the teachers, you know."

His bunk mate didn't reply, only groaning and sinking deeper under the covers. Allen shook his head as he left the room. These children were very laid back for a society on a brink of war.

He kept an eye out for Rhode as he wandered down to the dining hall. He was sure he'd see Lavi there at some point, hopefully not at the same time, because he knew that as close as their bond was, Lavi would be suspicious. Silently, true, but suspicious none the less. And suspicion was never good when dealing with a bookkeeper.

He sighed, and steeled himself as he headed toward the red-head. He didn't really have a choice.

"Hello, Lavi." he greeted, sitting down next to him and staring down at the table. "Did you sleep well?"

Lavi cast a glance at his fellow exorcist, before sighing, and setting down his fork. "What's bothering you?"

Allen flinched. "I don't know what you are talking about."

The bookman shook his head. "Don't lie to me, Allen. Something's bothering you. Is it about yesterday?"

The other gave up his flimsy pretense of ignorance. "Yes. I just... there is something here, Lavi, that makes him more aware than he should be."

"I don't know what to tell you." the other signed heavily. "There has never been a case such as yours. Allen, you are special. That's why we are following you around, recording what goes on around you for the future."

"That makes me feel so much better." the other growled sarcastically. He slumped. "Rhode says that I am more of a Noah that I'll admit, and Master..."

Lavi shook his head. "Allen, Rhode wants you to be a Noah. She is not going to admit that you are an exorcists to the core. And your Master is always cryptic. You know that he knows you are an exorcist. He probably said that."

Allen nodded. "He did, but he also admitted that she was right! And this feeling that's been bothering me..."

"Is just a feeling. You simply have a good gut feeling." The red head paused, before picking up his fork again. "Don't worry about it Allen. We are all watching your back. Rhode won't sway our opinions that quickly."

Allen smiled. "Thanks."

Back in Grimmauld Place, Sirius was watching Mikk. He didn't know if paranoia was kicking in from being locked up all the time or what, but he could not help the growing feeling that there was something wrong with the man.

When Dumbledore had first introduced the new Order member, Tyki had not been anything extraordinary. He was plain in looks, placid in attitude, and a good mind for tactics, though he rarely shared his opinion. Mikk was a quiet man, watchful. There were times when Sirius would be goofing off with Lupin, reminiscing about the old times, and a shiver would go down the convicts spine, and he would whirl around to see only blank eyes of Mikk.

And then there was his connection to the Slytherin, Walker. Sirius had seen the tension that had risen in the other's shoulders every time he was in the room with Mikk, and despite their claim of being brothers, Sirius knew that it did not mean that there would be any trust between them. Coming from his own experience, sometimes brother's betrayals were the worst that anyone could face.

But all that aside, there was something in Tyki's eyes that made Sirius's internal wolf snarl whenever he got close. It's hackles would rise, and it's lips would raise in a soundless snarl that would send the convict fleeing from the room. Tyki's eyes were inhumanly blank. He only bothered showing emotion when he knew that someone was looking for it; it was an act. When the other members were busy with their own problems and discussion, the mask would drop from the man's face, and malice would gleam in his eyes and send shivers down Black's spine.

He would have taken his concerns to Dumbledore if he had thought the man would believe him. However the last few times he had spoken up about his concerns for Harry's safety with the newcomers, the Headmaster would merely brush him off, saying, "Sirius, I understand that staying here is hard, but you have to realize that there is no other choice? We simply cannot risk loosing you now," and Sirius would of course, roll his eyes and drop the subject, but he knewthat it was not simply the confinement going into his head.

He sighed, slumping in his chair defeated, before straightening and pulling a piece of parchment towards him.

He would send Harry a letter with his suspicions, and ask the boy to question the "transfer students." They knew Mikk. Maybe they could explain that itchy worry that was scratching at the back of his mind.

Allen sighed, as he sat down in the transfiguration classroom. His conversation with Lavi had eased many of his worries, but they did not fade. He had successfully avoided Rhode's confrontation during breakfast, but he knew that she would not give up.

There was something brewing, something that was not being constructed by the earl or the exorcists, and their Noah instincts were screaming at them. Allen could feel it in his bones, and the crushing desire to flee did not loose it's strength as the day wore on. His reflexes were so tense that he jumped at the slightest sudden sound, or flinched whenever someone brushed past, feeling muscles tighten in readiness to fight.

His whirling mind was giving him a headache.

"Mr. Walker!" Professor McGonagall's stern tone broke through his thoughts. "While I understand that this is a new school for you, and you may not be used to our schedule yet, but while you are in this classroom, I expect you to listen. Not doze off."

Allen chewed his lip. There were several ways he could reply to the Professor, but less that would not get him in trouble. So he had no other choice but to pull down his mask of polite hospitality, and reply. "Of course, Professor. I would not imagine you doing otherwise. It will not happen again."

The Head of Gryffindors eyes narrowed at the white haired teen. His eyes were saying he did not mean it, but his words screamed otherwise. Their silent standoff lasted only a minute, before she sighed in defeat. "It had better not, Mr. Walker. You are lucky I am letting you off with only a warning this time. Do not allow it to happen again."

Allen smiled benignly at the older women, his hand reaching for his quill and holding it suspended over a piece of parchment. "I am ready whenever you are, professor."

The old women did not reply, turning sharply on her heel to face the rest of the class, as she continued her lecture as though she had never stopped.

Allen had felt the other students eyes remain on him in awe, unable to believe that it was a Slytherin that had faced to fearsome professor down.

He shook his head. People were much more complicated than the simple adjectives the hat sorted them by, and Allen couldn't do anything but watch the masses of educated, capable students never question their rival's personality because of the house they were in, and he felt his opinion drop.

These wizards who were supposed to be fighting a war would not make it far if they did not get over their petty, immature thoughts.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Ron and Harry had convinced Hermione to put down her research and join them on the far end of the room, near the fireplace to bring her up to speed on what they had been doing behind her back for the past week.

"You spied on him? Why?"

Harry shrugged, and spoke before Ron. "He's suspicious, 'Mione. If he wasn't so polite, and studious, you'd agree. He's Slytherin, for one, and he's friends with the Death Eater who threatened me at the Ministry."

"You don't know that she was a Death Eater," Hermione corrected, "You know she's You-Know-Who's ally, a new one if what she said can be trusted. In fact, instead of spying on Allen, who both of you know, why don't you spy on her?"

Harry frowned. Ron was already shaking his head. "She's a first year!" he protested. "Even if she was allied with You-Know-Who, she hasn't tried to make any other contact with Harry. Let Dumbledore deal with the girl. Allen talks to Harry. He's focusing on Harry. He's obviously the greater danger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, Ron? Maybe he just wants to be his friend? Harry, didn't you say that he understood what you were going through while you were at the house?"

"That's even more suspicious." Harry denied. "The story he told me was so unreal."

"From a boy who plays with magic." Hermione deadpanned.

Harry flinched.

Ron was just lost. "Play? We don't play with Magic?"

"It's a muggle expression, Ronald. In this case, it simply means that just because we don't know something, doesn't mean that it isn't real."

"Then why are you so hard on Luna?"

Hermione blushed. "Anyways," she didn't answer, "I don't think that Allen's any danger. Have you seen him do anything at all dangerous in the weeks you've been watching him?"

The two boys looked at each other.

"No..." Harry admitted. "The most dangerous thing I think we've seen is his practices with Cross. And maybe when he confronted Umbridge about his hair."

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"It was bloody awesome!" Ron gushed. "He didn't give up at. He just gave her this look..."

"And then Cross arrived." Harry added. The professor hadn't even stopped to see what was going on between the teacher and student. He had simply gripped the back of the robe, and dragged the white haired boy after him.

Hermione sighed. "Anyway, I've been thinking,"

"Big surprise," Ron muttered.

"And I think," Hermione continued. "that we should just take care of Defense ourselves." (From here, some of the lines are borrowed from the book, 325-328. Harry hasn't had detention from Umbridge yet, so the time line is a little funky.)

Harry and Ron both whirled to face her.

"Do what ourselves?" Harry grasped for clarification.

"Well-learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves. Cross has been in the classroom less and less since school started, and even the two of you had to have seen how much authority Umbridge is seeking. She doesn't want us learning anything, and I guarantee you that when Cross stops looking, she's going to have our education pinned."

"Oh come off it." groaned Ron, "You want us to do extra work? D'you realize how far Harry and I are on homework?"

Hermione brightened. "This is much more important than homework though!"

Harry and Ron both stared.

"I didn't think that there was anything in the universe more important than homework," said Ron.

"Don't be silly, of course there is!" said Hermione. "It's about preparing ourselves for what's waiting out there. It's about learning to defend ourselves. Cross, though he is our primary teacher, told us that Umbridge was going to teach the class because he couldn't. What do expect us to do, when one of the only decent teacher stops teaching?"

Ron shrugged. "There's not much we can do, Mione. We can go to the library and look up jinxes and practice them, I suppose-"

"No, I agree, we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books. We need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we're going wrong."

"If you're talking about Lupin..." Harry began.

"No, no, I'm not talking about Lupin," Hermione corrected, "He's too busy with the Order, and anyway, the most we could see him is during Hogsmeade weekends and that's not nearly enough."

"Who then?" Harry asked, frowning at her.  
Hermione sighed.

"Isn't it obvious?" she told him, "I'm talking about you!"

…

Harry found himself wandering the next day, going out of his way to avoid Hermione and Ron until he had a decision about this club that they wanted to make.

He was so caught up in his thought, he ran into Allen.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't see you."

Allen smiled, getting to his feet. "That's alright. Is everything okay? You seem... troubled."

Harry found his lips twitching. Yeah, he might find Allen suspicious, but he couldn't deny that the boy, if he was a spy, was a damn good actor. He actually seemed like he cared. "You could say that."

"Do you want to talk? I might be able to help."

Harry chewed on his lip, before he threw caution to the wind. He just needed to unload. "Hermione wants me to teach a Defense club. I'm just not sure I'm the right person for the job! It was all just luck. And I don't know how to teach..."

Allen was silent. "You want your friends to be able to defend themselves, right?" he finally asked, and Harry nodded. "Than stop thinking about being a teacher. Just think about helping them. Everything you've done might've been luck, but you did it. You know how to do it. That's all that matters, and that's all they are going to want. None of them have actually fought before, so they aren't going to understand why you're thinking about it as luck. But, Harry, regardless of what you decide, you'll do fine. You're a survivor."

Harry smiled, and turned the words around in his head. It sounded good. They way Allen said it, didn't make him seem like someone else.

Maybe he would teach the defense classes, if only because he didn't want to see his friends die. If he could do anything to keep them from dying, he would.

It was all he could do, after all.

…

Allen watched Harry wander back towards his dorm, before he lurched over, clutching his chest, his breath coming out in heavy pants.

The Fourteenth was closer to the surface than ever, and he wasn't sure if he could hold the Noah back for much longer.

He grit his teeth, and staggered towards the defense rooms.

He hoped his Master had made some headway into how to tighten the seal on the Fourteenth in this magic filled world.

They were running out of time. It was a ticking clock in the back of his mind.

With trepidation, he fell against the wooden door of his master's office. "Master..." He groaned.

The door opened, and Cross looked out, frowning. "Idiot apprentice, what brings you here?"

"My curse... it's stronger. Master, he's rising."

Cross scowled. "It's too soon. And with this world of magic..." he sighed. "I told you that when the Fourteenth rose, you wouldn't have a choice, right? That your personality would be devoured, or something of the like?" Allen nodded. "That's not exactly true. Allen, invoke your innocence. You'll have to keep it activated while you're here, but until he settles down, you don't have a choice. Letting the Fourteenth loose in a world full of magic and on the brink of its own war isn't a good idea. I, personally, like my life. It's not my time to die yet."

Allen rolled his eyes.

...

The Millennium Earl let his mask down for a moment, as he rolled his cigar between his fingers. The alliance he had with the wizard was doing well in feeding his army, but he hadn't gone through all that trouble to arrange for the exorcists to join him for no reason.

It was time to start.

He let out a laugh.

The fourteenth thought he was going to win?

He hadn't even started.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Hogwarts was unusually silent for the next few weeks, for Harry at least. He and Hermione had managed to put together a Defense Against the Darks Arts group that they named Dumbledore's Army to spite the Ministry. But, besides planning classes, there was no danger threatening his peaceful school year-at least in any way that threatened him specifically. No voices in the walls, no Death Eater attacks at Hogsmeade, or Diagon Alley. Everything Voldemort had seen to go to ground, and the only real threat at the moment, besides the mystery that Allen and his friends posed, was Umbridge. The ministry lackey had yet to give up on her attacks against the boy-who-lived, and his allegations that Voldemort had returned. Harry had nearly had some untoward detentions with her, if Cross hadn't stepped in.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was as mysterious and crass as always, though the trio noticed that he seemed more snappish than usual. He focused more on the rest of the class than Allen, and Allen hung in the shadows even more, rarely making comments or even trying spells.

Harry had kept an eye on Allen, all the while defending him before his friends, but as Halloween approached, he couldn't help but wonder why the white haired boy seemed more strained than ever before. Allen's refusal to practice any type of Magic besides Potions drove Professor McGonangall insane, and even Flitwick was losing patience with the boy.

However, under all the stares, and underhanded comments, the albino simply smiled guilelessly. He acted as if all the comments meant nothing, as if the stares rolled off line rain off a window. Nothing seemed to touch him.

Harry sighed, as he sank deeper into the red common room chair, watching as Hermione looked over his paper for Snape one last time before he had to hand it in.

"Hermione," he asked, "What do you think of Allen now?"

Hermione sighed, as she set down the pen she was using to make corrections. "Harry, I don't know. As I said before, I do think that Allen and his friends are hiding something. But I don't think it's going to hurt you. Have you been watching Road?"

Harry sighed again. "I have. But she's not doing anything suspicious. She has to know that we're watching her! Ron," he glanced at his friend passed out on the sofa,"still thinks she can't be a threat, but... She told me she was working with Voldemort. She clings to Allen all the time, and she argues with Cross, but everywhere else she's just a first year with an amazing capability to cast spells."

Hermione hummed. "Have you talked to Dumbledore at all?"

The boy growled. "He's still avoiding me. Allen is too."

Hermione laughed. "Talk to Allen. It's been weeks. You were friends with him before you met Rhode and he came to Hogwarts. Don't let it stop you now."

"You think so? Ron'll throw a fit."

"Let him. Ron can't control who you're friends with, just like you don't complain when he decides to hang with Seamus."

Harry nodded. "Do you think he'll want to be friends after I've spied on him?"

"If he didn't, I misread him."

…

Allen sighed as he leaned back against one of the trees that bordered the Forbidden Forest. Lenalee sat beside him watching the clouds pass over in the sky, while to the left Lavi flopped lazily in the grass calling out what shapes the clouds were. Kanda was up in the tree, polishing his sword. They were relishing the peace, as they often did, when they weren't doing homework or dodging overly zealous noah.

"Hey... when do you think the Earl's going to make his move?" Allen asked.

Lavi shrugged, the grass rustling with the movement. "I have no idea. This world... I still can't find out why we were called here."

"We figured out that the mix of magic and innocence caused the portal." Lenalee pointed out.

"Yes, but why this moment? Why Voldemort? Why England?" Lavi questioned.

Allen frowned. "I think the bigger question is why does the Earl want to mix magic and the noah's power together in the first place? I thought the Earl wanted to keep the Fourteenth underwraps, and bringing him to a place that is undoing the Seal faster than I can keep fixing it doesn't seem to match up with what we know."

Lenalee raised herself to her elbow and looked over to the other side of the trunk, trepidation clear in her eyes. "Is he that close?"

Allen let out a choked laugh. "I have to spend my nights with Cross now, just to prevent him from taking over while I'm asleep. If we were home, I'd be locked up tight. I wouldn't be allowed outside the tower, if they let me stay there at all."

"That's terrible, Allen!" Lenalee exclaimed. "What's Cross doing about it?"

Allen shrugged. "Cross says we'll just have to wait and see if I'm strong enough to maintain myself. There isn't a lot he can do, besides shooting me, and we both think the attacks will subside when we return."

"We don't know when that will be." Lavi interjected.

Allen smiled. "I know. But that's the way it is."

Behind his smile, though, Allen knew that it wasn't as simple as he was making it out to be. The attacks of the Fourteenth against his barriers were painful, agonizing. He had only been attempting to break out at night, so Allen was grateful no one saw, but it had completely ruined his control over his innocence and magic. He was lucky that there had been no attacks by Akuma while he was there, but the calculating look in Rhode's eyes made him think that his luck wouldn't hold out for much longer.

He missed talking to Harry. Though the boy was younger, and didn't have the same experience, they had the similar burdens to carry. He missed the friend he had been making who didn't judge him, and listened. He wasn't constantly wondering if Allen would lose control, or if the Fourteenth was listening to everything he said. Harry's own personality was a breath of fresh air-Allen was sure that if he had ever gotten in serious trouble, Harry would be the one to rally the troops and head out after him, even if he were told not to. And even though he loved his friends, even Kanda, he knew that if the Order told them to leave him, they would... well, except maybe Kanda. But Lenalee, she had been part of the order for a long time. Her brother was a part of it, had followed her and taken a job to be near her. She wouldn't risk her only family going after him. Lavi, though it was hard to remember, was a Book Keeper. He wasn't allowed to intervene. Harry, though, was the type who went after those he cared about, even if he had to go alone.

It was nice to feel that sort of security from someone else for a change.

Speaking of which, that very person was trudging towards the small group, a tentative look on his face as though he wished to be somewhere else. Allen smiled as the boy reached them. "Hello Harry. How have you been?"

Harry flinched slightly at the friendly greeting, as though the polite words were sharper than they were meant to be. "Hi, Allen. Good, mate. Do you think I could talk to you alone for a minute?"

Allen cast a glance at his friends, and saw that they understood and nodded at the Wizard. "Of course. Let's go down there to talk." He nodded towards the Whomping Willow.

Harry worried the bottom of his sweater that peaked through the gap in the robe. Allen sat just out of the branches reach, not flinching even when the branches came close to actually striking him. Harry sighed, and Allen cocked his brow. "There was something you wanted to talk about?"

Harry chewed on his lip for another second, before he spat out his apology. "I'm sorry, I've been spying on you! Ever since I met Rhode, I've thought... I don't know! Even though you explained it, it still seems too suspicious. Too good to be true."

Allen shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you." he said simply, holding his arms out to the side, complacently. "What I'm asking you to do is trust, and while I understand that it's hard for you, you have to realize that I've told you more than I have told almost anyone else. Most definitely more than anyone else here. Rhode will do what Rhode wants, but I would hate for her actions to take a toll on our friendship."

Harry growled to himself. "I would too..." he heaved a sigh. "This isn't working. I don't know why, but I really want to be friends with you. Hermione says that I should, but Ron's going to hate me, because he still thinks that you're an evil git for being in Slytherin."

Allen smiled, a small tilt to the corner of his mouth. "But he isn't going to stop you, is he?"

Harry grinned. "No. He isn't. Ron might be an important friend to me, but you are too. I can't let Ron dictate who I can and can't be friends with."

Allen's smile widened into a grin. "No you can't. I'm glad you're not going to be spying on me anymore Harry. I have the feeling that I'm going to need all the friends I can get in the upcoming months."

Harry resisted frowning. That didn't sound good, but he let the subject drop. There was something almost fragile in Allen's bearing when he had said that sentence.

And Harry didn't want to be the one to break him.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Allen sighed as he walked away from Harry. The migraine pounding behind his eyes was quickly becoming unbearable, as the Fourteenth struggled against the barrier his activated innocence created. He could feel the tool the constantly activated innocence was taking on his body. Slowly, pain seeped into his joints, and his eyelids became weights fighting the effects of gravity. His entire body screamed for rest; he knew that he couldn't keep up the constant exertion of innocence for too much longer. If only because Rhode had been becoming increasingly suspicious of his innocence.

He wasn't prepared for the Noah's to discover how quickly the Fourteenth was rising.

He turned quickly as he noticed Umbridge coming down the hall, no doubt going to torture whatever poor soul was unfortunate enough to be in her path.

...No, this plan was not going to work. He would have to find another way to fight off the Fourteenth. He would have to talk to Lavi. Maybe the book keeper would have someway to stall the Noah. Cross's plan wasn't going to work.

He didn't know why he had tried it at all! Fight the noah? What had he been thinking!? He wasn't strong enough. He hadn't been strong enough to help Mana, let alone be able to forestall the lost Noah's return. How could he do anything?

Allen slowed down his pace, which had picked up while he had been in the middle of his chaotic thoughts. As he slowed down, he forced his mind back into order.

He could stop of the Fourteenth. He only needed to figure out how. How could he block the Fourteenth from having access to the magic...

Maybe it wasn't Lavi he need to talk to. Perhaps Dumbledore would be a better idea.

Block the magic...

…

Rhode sighed as she swung her feet from the Library chair she sat on. She was small enough her feet barely skimmed the ground. She sighed again. Being at school was so boring. There was absolutely nothing at all to do, and the Earl and forbidden her from starting anything until he had given the okay.  
She glanced at the letter from Tyki she had received. At least he was having fun. The stupid wizards believed anything he told them, and he was slowly poisoning them against the exorcists. Slowly, their magic was being consumed to power the Earls plans.

Slowly he was killing them off.

So unfair! Tyki got all the fun, she thought to herself.

Even the first years weren't so fun to play with anymore. She couldn't actually do anything to them, so slowly their fear had begun to wear off.

She hated it.

"Lero!" she growled, looking toward the pumpkin umbrella she had left next to her bag. "When you go back to the Earl, ask him if I can leave yet. And tell him... The Fourteenth is rising."

She wouldn't let this peaceful time last for long.

…

Tyki growled as he slumped down at the supper table at the Order. He didn't mind undercover missions, and he was having his fun disrupting the order, but the Weasley matriarch was quickly becoming unbearable.

"Yes, Molly. I am sure that I have eaten enough." He repeated for the sixth time since he sat down, his voice strained with the pressure of keeping it pleasant.

Mrs. Weasley tutted. "But you're so thin, dear. Are you sure you couldn't manage another piece of pie?"

Tykki gritted his teeth, and slammed his hands down on the table as he rose. "I am fine. Please excuse me."

He ignored the looks he got as he left the room.

He didn't know if you could stand being in this house for much longer. It had been a while since he had to be around such annoying people for so long. At least back home he was nobility, and a well placed comment would send the hoard scurrying. But here he had to either sit and listen, or leave the room himself, and it was a blow to his pride if he said so himself.

And if there was one thing he had in abundance it was pride.

However, at least he wasn't under cover at a school like Rhode was. He was sure that his younger sister was biting at the bit with impatience, surrounded by a bunch of snot nosed brats that didn't have the good sense to know that there were some things that you just didn't mess with.

He stopped suddenly, as he felt the Earl' summons tug at him. He smiled.

It was time.

…

"My Lord," Tykki greeted the Earl, bowing slightly to the leader. He stood next to Sheryl, Jaz and Devi, while the rest stood behind the Earl.

"Hehehe, my boy," the Earl laughed. "It is good to see you here. Unfortunately, Rhode could not join us, though she has sent Lero to report back to her, and to us. Everything is going smoothly, I expect?"

Tykki nodded. "Of course, my lord. Though I hope we move on soon? I must admit that I am tiring of that house."

The earl laughed again. "It seems so. But yes, we will be moving on soon. If we wait too long, the exorcists will find some way to stop us again, even without their resources. Besides, you've said that they've made ways on gaining the trust of that order. We move while they're distracted."

Sheryl tittered from where he lounged on the couch across the room. "Wonderful, my lord! Shall we make a bloodbath of it?"

The earl shook his head, and laughed. "A bloodbath, yes. Our first move shall be crushing. We crush the wizards first, and show them just how weak they are. Pitiful. And then Allen Walker will cry."

Tiki smiled. He couldn't wait.

…

Allen sat in front of Dumbledore, fighting the urge to squirm before the elderly man's considering eyes.

"So, you think that you can stop this… Fourteenth's rising by blocking your, and its access to magic?"

Allen nodded. "Yes sir. The Fourteenth hadn't nearly the power before we arrived here, and Cross agrees that he seems to be gaining strength from all the magic around."

Dumbledore hummed. "Well, I'm sure I can figure something out. But I have to ask, how sure are you that this won't hurt my students?"

"Headmaster," Allen spoke seriously, his eyes steady on the elderly man. "The Fourteenth rarely spares anyone but the Earl his attention if he doesn't have to. Unless your students provoke him, it is incredibly unlikely for him to attack the students. So he isn't any more dangerous than any other wild animal you let on the grounds."

Dumbledore hummed again. "Alright then. You understand, of course, that if I block this Fourteenth from accessing magic, you won't have access to it either. You'll have to either drop most of your courses or study only the theory."

Allen nodded. "I understand. But I lived without magic before, and I can do it again. Besides, living without magic is much more preferable than being dead."

Dumbledore shook his head. "It's sad to see a child in your position." Both rose as Allen turned to leave. "I'll send you a message as soon as I figure out how to do it."

Allen smiled over his shoulder. "Thanks. I just hope that nothing happens before you find it."


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Harry looked at Hermione, and her eager expression. "I don't know what you want me to say, Hermione. I said I'd do it."

"But where will we meet?" Hermione threw her hands up. "We can meet up at the Hogshead in Hogsmead this weekend, but it isn't fit to practice. We need to find out where to go to practice these spells… and we can't let that vile woman find out what we are doing either. I'm sure she'd love the chance to stop us."

Ron groaned. "Come on, Hermione. We haven't even met everyone who wants to join yet. Don't make Harry nervous before it even starts."

Hermione frowned. "Sorry Harry. I just can't help worrying."

Harry signed. "I know. It's part of what makes you, you. But could we maybe not talk about this right now? It's making me sick."

Hermione smiled, and sat down next to him. She glanced over to see the two Gryffindor exorcists huddled in the corner. "Do you think they've been acting different lately?"

Ron nodded. "They don't talk to us anymore."

Harry frowned. "Really? I just talked to Allen a little while ago. He seemed a little stressed, but I thought that was because we had been fighting."

Hermione shook her head. "Maybe part of it, but there's something else." Her eyes sharpened, locking on Harry and making him flinch. "You haven't been having any dreams, right? You haven't spoken of any since this summer."

Harry frowned, thinking back over the past few nights of surprisingly restful sleeps. He hadn't had a dream involving Voldemort once. "You're right… Voldemort has been really quiet lately. I haven't been having any dreams at all. If I didn't know better… When I do dream, he seems scared." There was that shadow he saw glimpses of, but nothing more. Just a deep clench of fear and the whispered, Patience.

Hermione frowned. "Something You-know-who's afraid of? Harry, you should talk to Dumbledore."

Harry shook his head. So he hadn't been dreaming. Besides… "Dumbledore doesn't want to hear about it, I'm sure. He hasn't talked to me since the end of last year anyway."

Hermione's frown deepened. "Harry, this could be important. Go talk to him."

Ron nodded, agreeing with her. "Hermione's right, Harry. Besides, the headmaster never talks to any other student as much as he talks to you. I'm sure he's been busy."

Harry let out a long sigh. He knew his friends were trying to help, but he couldn't help the feeling the Dumbledore was still avoiding him. The man hadn't spoken to him once over the summer, not even when he was at Grimmauld Place. He hadn't meet with Harry about his scar after the school year started either, though it had taken the back burner in his mind with his issues with Allen. In fact, even Voldemort had seemed far away when he had been fighting with Allen. He frowned. That didn't seem like a good thing.

He couldn't afford to be distracted. He made his decision. "Fine." He conceded. "I'll go speak to Dumbledore. But he probably already knows about it. I mean, they have that guy in the order… what was his name… Tykki? That Dumbledore said was spying for them. I mean, if it was something that scared Voldemort, Dumbledore has to know."

Hermione shook her head. "Not necessarily. Dumbledore didn't know that You-Know-Who was going to kidnap you during the Tournament last year, did he? And he didn't fire Crouch until after You-Know-Who was resurrected. He might not, if it was a secret that He was keeping."

Ron nodded slowly, though he looked as if everything inside of him resisted the action. "As much as I hate to admit it, Dumbledore is getting pretty old. He could have missed it. And you know the Order has been struggling lately."

Harry let out a long sigh. "I guess. But Dumbledore hates me."

Hermione shook her head again. "Dumbledore doesn't hate you. But he can't afford to have the Ministry thinking he's playing favorites. I thought you understood this."

Harry sunk into his seat. "I know. I know. But…"

"No buts, Harry. This could help a lot of people."

Harry sighed again. "Fine. Fine. I'll go in the morning."

Hermione smiled.

…

Allen sighed. After his talk with the headmaster, he expected to wait several days before getting a response. The headmaster had a gleam in his eyes that made Allen sure that the old man had a starting place for his request. He could only hope that the man would find it soon, because he knew that the longer it took, the more likely the Fourteenth was to take over.

Speaking of which… he hadn't told his friends about his idea. Ever since they had seen Rhode, they had become more distant. It had hurt at the time, but with the Fourteenth rising, Allen couldn't blame them for their skeptism. They tried to treat him the same, he could tell, but there was some wariness they couldn't get rid of when they knew the Fourteenth was just below the surface.

He missed being back home. As a child, he had spent months moving from place to place without a home, and this made the home he found all the more precious. But they had been in this England for months. He just wanted to be back at the Order. He missed the comfort of Jerry's food, and being around exorcists. He would even be happy to kill some akuma—he hadn't seen any since he had arrived. In fact, if the Noah weren't here, he wouldn't even know that they were planning something…

Other than the Fourteenth, of course.

He sighed. There was nothing to be done, until he heard back from Dumbledore. It would be a shame to lose his access to magic; magic really was wonderful. But he had lived his whole life without it. He didn't need it now. Actually, it would have made his life a lot more difficult when he returned home. He could see the Generals now, blaming his ability to do magic on the Noah. If he couldn't do any, it would be so much better.

He smiled as he finally found the Gryffindor portrait, and he turned up the charm when the Fat Lady turned her attention to him.

"What are you doing here, dear?" She asked.

He smiled wider. "I need to see my friends. Can I go in?"

The Fat Lady frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about, young man. I'm a portrait!"

Allen's smile dipped. "You're also the entrance to the Gryffindor common rooms. I really need to speak with my friends. The password is Nimbus isn't it?"

The Fat Lady frowned even more, but she swung open, the magic binding her obedience. "Youngsters… so disrespectful." She muttered.

Allen just shrugged to himself. He hadn't expected the Lady to let him without a fuss, especially so late at night. Harry and his friends were in the Common room when he walked in, and he could see the blank surprise that covered their faces at the sight of a Slytherin in their room.

"Allen!" Harry exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"

Allen smiled at the boy, and ignored the slowly reddening red head behind him. "I wanted to talk to Lenalee and Kanda. Do you know where they'd be?"

Harry found himself answering, though the situation still had a surreal feel to it. "They're probably up in the bedrooms. I'll take you up to Kanda's and Hermione can get Lenalee…"

Allen grinned. "Thanks. Lead the way."

…

A couple minutes later, Allen was alone sitting with Kanda and Lenalee. He sighed. "It's too bad that Lavi can't join us."

Kanda let out a grunting noise. "The Rabbit is probably reading anyway."

Lenalee only smiled. "It is." She agreed. "But it would be too dangerous to have you and Lavi here. You can stop by the Ravenclaw dorms after, if you want to speak with him. It seems that Harry has a map of the school."

Allen frowned. "I didn't know that."

Lenalee offered a shrug. "Harry and his friends hardly know the meaning of the word subtle."

Allen laughed. "I'll have to ask him about it, then before I go. But there was a reason I wanted to talk to you…" He trailed off, not sure how to broach the subject.

"Just spit it out, moyashi!"

"I think I've found a way to suppress the Fourteenth while we are here."

A smile broke out across Lenalee's face. "That's wonderful, Allen!"

"The only thing is, doing this will block my body, and that of the Fourteenth's access to magic. And I can't help but worry it won't be fast enough. I've spoken to Dumbledore, but you both know he doesn't understand. He thinks that Voldemort is the one he has to worry about, but the Earl can bring back the dead. Voldemort only has access to what he can see… and what would you be willing to bet that all the Noah can use magic on top of their abilities?"

Kanda growled from his place on the bed. "So you think they're going to make their move soon?"

Allen shrugged. "I can't say for sure, but Rhode seemed up to something all yesterday, though I still can't figure out what. She might be luring in students for the Earl, but there isn't much we can do without proof. I know there aren't any akuma on the grounds right now but…"

"You wouldn't know until the Earl has made one if she is luring in students." Lenalee finished. She sighed. "If you're right, we'll have to be prepared. I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't planning to wait long."

Kanda growled, breaking the thoughtful silence between the two other exorcists. "I'll kill them when I get a chance."

Allen finally let out a relieved laugh. "As long as we're all prepared, I think I can at least sleep tonight."

Lenalee smiled and ruffled the boy's white hair. "Get some sleep Allen. You look like you need it. We'll talk again tomorrow."


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Harry sighed as he woke up. Yesterday had been a strange night, and he was sure that today wouldn't be any better. Today he had to talk to Dumbledore about his dreams, and his hesitance to talk to the man hadn't weaned any after a night of sleep. He was sure that the elder man didn't want to talk to him anymore. At some point over the summer, the grandfatherly figure had changed his mind about Harry. It hurt more than he wanted to admit.

He sighed to himself. He couldn't afford to let hurt feelings get in the way of stopping Voldemort. If Voldemort rose to power, more than one person would be hurt.

And last night… He hadn't expected Allen to show up at the Gryffindor Common Room. The other boy had seemed weary and tired when he spoke to him yesterday afternoon, but after a couple hours with his friends, the white haired teen had come back rejuvenated.

Harry wished sometimes, that he could do that. But his friends… his friends. As smart as Hermione was, and as close as he and Ron were, his friends didn't understand the weight he carried. Oh, he was happy that they put up with him, but sometimes even looking at him reminded him of what he was supposed to do. And as much as his friends wanted to help, he knew that some part of them expected him, Harry Potter, to save them from Voldemort.

He wished he could forget about it.

He sighed again. He didn't know if Allen really felt that weight leave him when he came out the other night. He didn't know if Allen ever felt the same weight on a daily basis. He just knew, in some dark and twisted part of him, he wished he did, and he wished it hurt him just as much as it did him.

Harry stalked towards Dumbledore's office, after a quick breakfast and a see you later to Hermione and Ron. Finally, he arrived at the Gargoyle. "Let me in!" he demanded. "I have to see Dumbledore."

The gargoyle didn't move. "Are you seriously going to make me name candies?" He asked the animated object incredulously.

The gargoyle still didn't move. Harry growled, and paced outside the door. Back and forth, back and forth. Over and over. He thought about going to see McGonagall but he wasn't sure that she would let him go talk to the headmaster when she realized that he would be skipping class.

"Did you need something, Mr. Potter?" the Headmaster's amused voice came from behind him, making Harry jump.

"Headmaster!" Harry exclaimed, "Oh… um. I had a dream a couple of days ago I think you might want to hear about." The boy fidgeted, wishing that there was some way he could flee the elderly man before him.

Dumbledore smiled wearily. "Alright, my boy, let's go into my office and discuss this. Blood pop." He told the Gargoyle statue, which moved aside quickly.

Harry dragged his feet slowly through door, wanting to put off the conversation as long as he could. Finally, though, the stairs were done, and he had no other choice but to take a seat in the cushioned chair across from the headmaster's desk.

"Well, Harry, why don't you tell me what you saw in your dream."

Harry squirmed in his seat. He wasn't used to Dumbledore's cold attitude towards him, and he couldn't help but feel awkward as he sat before the man. "Voldemort… he's working with someone. I don't know who, but they could… I don't really know, but He's up to something. He listens to this other person, and they want something and He's helping them."

Dumbledore frowned. "You say that Voldemort listened to them?"

Harry nodded. "He even felt frightened at times."

Dumbledore hummed. "This isn't good. I haven't heard about this at all… I'll talk to Severus. Thank you Harry."

Harry smiled, and got up to leave but hovered a little in the door way. "Headmaster…" He started, glancing down as Dumbledore looked towards him. "Did I do something to make you angry?" He finally blurted out.

Dumbledore had a shocked look on his face, as though he hadn't expected the question, and quickly shook his head. "Not at all, my boy." He finally answered. "Come sit down. I suppose it is time we had a talk."

Across the building, Allen jerked awake in his History of Magic class as his eye whirled to life. He let out a curse under his breath. He had to restrain the urge to leap to his feet, knowing that it would draw more attention to him than necessary, but at the same time, he knew every second counted. Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda would all be in their classes unaware of what was happening. If they let the Earl get into the school, he knew that there would be very little they could do to stop him after. The Earl would have access to all the impressionable students that Rhode had probably already singled out, and would have more akuma's under his power. And with only five exorcists, including himself and his master, they wouldn't be able to stand for long under the Noah. They were playing on a field where they were already horribly outnumbered.

He shook his head, erasing the image of what the Noah did back at their headquarters the first time they invaded, and slowly got up and edged toward the door. Malfoy cast a curious glance in his direction, but quickly dismissed him when Allen gave a casual shrug, and mouthed the word toilet.

He would have to find the other's fast. His Master, he decided, he would find first. As a teacher, he was the easiest person to locate; at this time of day, he would be drinking in his office. There, he wouldn't be pestered by the other professors trying to make him actually do his job. And with a professor's privileges he would know where the other three were. It would get them as efficiently as possible to the akumas.

He knocked on the door, and his master slurred drunkenly, "Go away. I'm drinking!" Allen ignored the elder man's words, and shoved the door in.

Cross looked up from his bottle when he heard his orders ignored. He opened his mouth to object, but before he could get the words out, Allen spoke over him.

"Akuma! They are maybe fifteen miles from the school, and moving fast."

Cross nodded, and stood up with a swagger. "The Gryffindors are in Transfiguration right now, and if I remember right, the book keeper is at Herbology. We can grab him on the way."

Allen nodded, and followed his master towards the Transfiguration classroom. He could only hope they would be able to get there before any of the students were hurt.

After a quick stop at Professor McGonagall's classroom, where they received a disapproving glare for pulling out Lenalee and Kanda, they stopped at the greenhouses to find that the Ravenclaws were having a study period that Lavi was able to slip out easily. Just as they broached the Forbidden Forest's edge, they came upon the akuma.

The exorcists, even as battle hardened as they were, couldn't help but gape at the sight before them. Hundreds of akuma, none of them even trying to hide what they were, clear as day were marching on the school. In the lead, the Earl marched on followed closely by Tyki and the other Noah. They all had the smirk on their faces that Allen was sure was a Noah trademark. Inside his head, he could feel the Fourteenth squirming at the Earl being so near, and being surrounded by the akuma. A smirk tugged at his own lips, but the white haired boy steadfastly refused to give in. He was Allen Walker, not the Fourteenth. Allen Walker felt no urge to grin at the impending battle. Allen Walker was grateful for the chance to free all the imprisoned souls he could see oncoming in the opposing army.

He glanced at his friends. Lined up next to him, and compared to the Earl's forces, Allen wished that there was some way that the other Black Order members could help. Off to the side, Cross watched, and Allen winced at each slosh of sound the liquor made, as the general took liberal drinks out of the bottle with one hand, and in the other, he held his gun ready to fire.

Allen didn't know if they would win this battle. After all, the last time they had fought this many akuma, the Headquarters was destroyed, and they barely won. They had lost many in that battle, and there were more people fighting then, than what there were now.

But Allen wouldn't give up, and he knew his friends wouldn't either. They would either stop the Earl from advancing, or die trying.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Lenalee felt her stomach drop to her toes as the Noah slowly approached them. Their smirks reminded her of all the people they slaughtered, what she was fighting against. Terror and bravery warred in her system. Adrenaline made her rock on her toes. The last time they had fought so many Noah, there had been many more exorcists, and it had been only a narrow victory.

She looked at Allen out of the corner of her eye. Sometimes, when they faced the Noah, it was hard to separate the part of Allen that was the gentle exorcist and the bloodthirsty Noah that would try it's hardest to tear down the original personality. Sometimes, it was hard to see her friend under the deadly veneer of the Noah.

This wasn't one of those times. Allen shined clearly through his eyes, though his lips tugged in a pale imitation of a Noah smirk. She could see that Allen was holding the Fourteenth back, and felt her own lips tug into a smile. While the Fourteenth was their best bet against the Earl, she always preferred it when Allen was the one fighting. She knew she could trust Allen to have her back, to do anything within his power to keep them winning, but the Fourteenth didn't care about the exorcists. The Fourteenth would only be focused on the Earl.

Her own lips began to tug at the corners, as the danger neared. Adrenaline rushed through her system, as she forced her way past the last few mental road stops before battle. She had been fighting Akuma for years. This battle was no different. They had to win. There were too many innocent people beyond their borders to allow the Noah to pass.

The Earl's mouth was stretched into its obscene grin. "Hello, Exorcists. How pleasant to see you here. You can't imagine my surprise when I found out you exorcist showed up. And Allen… How is my dear brother?"

"Earl." Cross greeted coldly, cocking his pistol. "What are you doing here?"

The Earl grinned wider and laughed. "Now, now, Cross, why would I tell you?"

Cross smirked. "It's not that I care, of course. But if I go home without a reason… Eh, I don't really care." His finger squeezed the trigger, and next to the earl an Akuma exploded.

The earl squealed in rage. The other Noah took the earl's rapidly increasing rage as their cue to attack, and then the woods lit up with color.

Lenalee strengthened her own stance, and as the akuma swarmed towards them, shot off. "Waltz of the Piercing Wind!" she yelled, before everything dissolved into chaos.

…

Far away, still tucked safely inside the castle, Harry frowned. His scar was burning, and he had that sinking feeling that something was happening. But his scar didn't burn like it did when Voldemort was near. Rather, his stomach rolled with waves of anticipated happiness. He had to fight back the urge to laugh madly; McGonagall was rarely understanding about people who interrupted her class. It was a strange feeling, Voldemort's happiness, and it had taken Harry a moment to figure out what it was. But because his scar didn't burn like it did when Voldemort was near, Harry knew that it was his allies who would finally reveal themselves.

He started to shake with the effort to remain silent, as his thoughts whirled. At first, he had intended to stay through the class, but the sickening feeling of anticipation continued to tighten his stomach until, almost without thinking about it, he stood up suddenly, his chair slamming. "Excuse me, Professor," he announced to the class, his voice tight and high with distress. "I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

Professor McGonagall, turned to him, looking him over with an appraising eye, before she let out a heavy sigh. "If you must, Mr. Potter. However, 5 points from Gryffindor for your disruption."

Harry smiled tightly, and ignored the looks his friends sent him as he flew out of the room. Without thinking too hard, he made it to the headmaster's office in record time, before he stood in front of the gargoyle. "I need to speak to Dumbledore." He told it, breathless.

Of course, the gargoyle stared at him, immobile. Harry growled. He knew that it was because of the password. "I need to speak to Dumbledore." He repeated. "It's an emergency. I don't know." He paused, before trying the password the Headmaster had used the previous night. "Blood pops." Still the door didn't move. He growled. "Lemon drops! Chocolate Frogs! Bertie's Every Flavor Beans! Cockroach Clusters! Sugar Quills!" Finally the door began to open, and Harry swore the gargoyle was glaring. But that didn't matter.

He flew into the office, and Dumbledore glanced up at him, a frown etched deep into his brows. "Hello, Harry. I suppose you're here for the same reason all of our guests have disappeared."

Harry gaped. It always surprised him how the Headmaster always knew what was going on, even when Harry was sure that he had something new. "Professor Dumbledore, my scar was burning. Voldemort's coming."

The headmaster nodded thoughtfully. "I sensed something in the forest earlier, right before Allen and his friends disappeared. I suppose that it's time to see what they are up to. Would you like to join me, Harry?

Harry nodded. He hated being left out of things, and if the headmaster was going to let him see what was up, he wasn't going to say no. It was one of the only times all summer that Harry felt like Dumbledore was actually looking at him. Not past him, but actually looking him in the eye. It reminded him how much he had missed the relationship he had with Dumbledore before Voldemort's return.

He gazed at the Headmaster thoughtfully as they left the office. After talking with Allen about Harry's spying on him, Harry started to wonder if the Headmaster had doubts about Harry himself. He hated the thought, but the Headmaster's behavior around him was very similar to how he treated Allen. Maybe the headmaster thought that now that Voldemort had returned, he was going to fall before the man. Maybe he thought that he would turn. Harry didn't know, but the more he thought about it, the more sense it made.

His feet sunk into the soggy ground, as the sound of crashes echoed out of the forest as they approached. The grass clung to his feet, as both he and the headmaster picked up speed.

His eyes widened when he saw what was within.

Allen was fighting with a sword against a man who was wielding… butterflies? The white haired boy was ducking and dodging the little black insects with a dexterity that Harry envied. His sword weaved in an effort to cleave the other in half. Just behind him, Harry could see Lenalee was fighting with Rhode, who he wasn't surprised to see. Rhode had given him enough hints to know that she was involved with Voldemort, but he couldn't believe how fast they were moving. Professor Cross was fighting a round fat man with a top hat. From there he couldn't see much, the area being covered with… robot like things, shooting violent colored spears of light that Harry knew with a gut feeling he shouldn't let hit him.

"Professor?" Harry asked, through numb lips, wand hanging forgotten in his hand.

Dumbledore was silent for a long moment, before he drew his own wand, and gave it a flick. The light that came out was a subtle green, and it hit the creature before being absorbed. The creature never faltered, and Harry felt worry growing in the pit of his stomach. Dumbledore didn't know what to do, and no matter how many flicks of his wand he made, there was no change.

Dumbledore would have kept trying if at that moment Allen hadn't appeared in front of them, his cape flaring to block the purple sticks of light that were headed their way. "Harry! Headmaster!" he yelled, "Get out of here! You're magic doesn't work against these!"

Dumbledore looked for a moment like he wanted to argue, but with a glance down at the teenager by his side, he nodded, and gripped Harry's arm, before spinning.

"I thought that Apparition wasn't supposed to work in Hogwarts?" Harry thought as the headmaster whisked him away.


	26. Chapter 25

Allen hissed as he felt the tease's wings brush his face. That was a little too close for comfort, with the memory of the little bugs eating his heart rising unpleasantly to the surface. It was one of the reasons that he hated fighting Tyki. But once he started fighting, Tyki would always move to challenge him, knowing how Allen's previous defeat would linger in the back of his mind, waiting for the moment the exorcist's defenses would drop and he would swoop in and make sure that this time, the job would be done correctly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Headmaster approach the battle with Harry at his side. No! Allen thought. He saw the Headmaster's wand come out to flick useless at the Akuma. Allen rolled his eyes, as he moved quickly to block the pair from the incoming bullets. He flinched as they made contact. "Go!" he gasped. He had no idea why the headmaster thought it would be a good idea to bring Harry to a battle scene. The boy was too young, too inexperienced for a melee battle.

The headmaster hesitated, but, meeting Allen's eyes, bowed his head in agreement. They disappeared with a crack, and Allen turned to see Tyki watching him, a sneer on his face.

"Your friends will always be your weak point." The Noah pointed out. "If you would give up this useless love of humans and joined us, you'd see the power we wield."

Allen smiled blankly. "That won't happen." He lived his whole life living for Mana. After the Earl had tricked him into bringing Mana back, he had sworn that he would kill all the akuma's with his innocence so that they would be able to move on. He didn't want any of them to go to hell. The root of the Akuma's suffering was the Noah. It would destroy everything he believed in to join them.

Tyki waved a hand in his direction as another wave of tease flew towards him.

Allen tensed, ready to move, but a giant hammer swung between him and the Noah, hitting the Noah squarely in the chest. Allen smiled and turned to his friend. "Thanks, Lavi!"

The red headed exorcist grinned. "No problem." He shrugged, propping the hammer in the ground. In the distance, Kanda and Lenalee were advancing on Rhode, while Cross still fought with the Earl.

The Earl's face scrunched unpleasantly. "I suppose we must concede this round." He hissed. "But this is only the start."

Cross sneered back. "You won't win. Maria! Sing!"

The general's parasitic weapon opened her mouth, and the younger exorcists all clamped their hands over their ears, knowing how dangerous her song could be. As expected, dirt went crashing up all around where her voice passed, and pushed the Earl back even farther. He scowled deeper, but opened his umbrella and began to float away. "Come along, Rhode, Tyki!" he called, his voice dangerously sing song.

Allen looked after the fat man, and had to resist the urge to chase the man. He reminded himself that the point of this fight wasn't to have the last word—or rather, not the time to chase after a fight. As long as the Earl left, and they were all still alive, they would fight another day. Preferably in a more prepared setting, without students trying to get involved.

Cross meandered over next to Allen. "Brat." He greeted. "You sucked out there. We're going to have to train you even harder if you want to survive. Now get back to the castle and out of my sight. I have a date tonight with the bottle and a beautiful woman."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Of course Master." He agreed, knowing it did not good to argue with the older man, and that his insults were just the man's way of…showing affection, if you could call it that. He glanced around and saw Lavi leaning heavily on his hammer, recovering his breath, while Lenalee and Kanda were making their way over to the red head.

He smiled and joined his friends. "Are you all okay?" he asked.

Kanda, once again, didn't answer verbally, only grunting, but the searing look that the Japanese boy sent his way assured that him that he wasn't injured too badly.

Lenalee smiled and hugged him. "I'm fine Allen. Are you?"

"Don't forget about me!" Lavi blurted. "I'm fine too!"

Allen laughed. "I didn't forget about you, Lavi. And I'm fine, Lenalee. I guess now we just have to go back and explain it all." He sighed. "I really wish your brother was here about now."

Lenalee and Lavi nodded. Explaining was never fun.

Harry was seated in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore had disapparated them both too the enclosed space as soon as Allen had told them too, and hadn't stopped pacing since. He had never seen Dumbledore so nervous, not even when Voldemort was literally knocking at his door.

"Headmaster…" he ventured, "do you think they are all okay?"

The headmaster paused in his pacing, and looked over at the boy-who-lived. "Of course they are. They seemed to have things well in hand when we left. They'll be joining us momentarily, I'm sure."

Harry nodded, and silence reigned once more as the headmaster took his seat. Harry finally sighed. "Headmaster, do you know what those things are?"

Dumbledore sighed. "This would be an explanation better left to others."

Harry frowned. There wasn't anything the headmaster didn't know. Hadn't he just been thinking that?

Finally, he could hear the door creak open and he could hear the sound of ascending footsteps. He let out a relieved smile as he saw his friends enter. "Allen!" he exclaimed. "You're okay!"

Allen gave the younger boy a sickly smile. "Yeah, I'm okay." He answered. He exchanged a glance with Lenalee and Lavi beside him, before lowering himself down into one of the seats with a sigh, his friends slumping down beside him. Even Kanda, who Harry could never imagine slouching, sunk into the seat, his body drooping with exhaustion. Harry hesitated only for a moment, before his curiosity got the better of him, and his questions exploded from his mouth.

"Who was that? Is he a follower of Voldemort? Why were you fighting him?"

Allen sighed at the question and Harry watched his head drop as the other boy stared at his feet. Behind him, the other newcomers shuffled. None of them looked like they wanted to talk about it. Harry focused his gaze back on the Slytherin. In the past few weeks, he thought that they had become pretty good friends, despite the rough spots and suspicions. He trusted that Allen would talk.

The white haired boy straightened his shoulders after a long moment, and Harry thought that Allen had to steel himself for whatever he had to say, because the eyes that bore into Dumbledore's before turning to Harry held no doubt, no hesitation, and no shame.

"He wasn't a follower of Voldemort. He's Voldemort's new… partner, I suppose. Though I think the Earl is just using him." His head tilted slightly. "His name's the Millennium Earl. He brings back souls from the dead and turns them into weapons. My friends and I are exorcists. We fight the akuma he creates."

Harry nodded slowly, though he had trouble grasping what he was being told. "What does that have to do with Voldemort, though?"

Lavi spoke up, knowing more about the situation then Allen. The red head had blood running down one cheek where he was scratched, and he leaned wearily on the wall as though he couldn't hold himself up. Harry could see the two exchange glances, but didn't know what they were deciding. "Before we were transported here," he explained, "we ran into an Akuma who was more powerful than anything we have faced before. I can only hypothesize that a wizards power is connected to their souls, so when they die, their power is still connected to the soul. So when the Earl brings the soul back, the power of their magic acts likes a booster resulting in a more powerful Akuma. The more powerful the wizard, the more powerful the akuma."

Harry nodded again, his brows creasing in thought. "…like a battery." He muttered. "That would be why he's working with Voldemort, so that he has access to wizarding souls. But why would Voldemort want to work with him?"

Cross growled. Harry's eyes turned towards the Professor, hearing the menace. He didn't know much about the man, but he knew that he had a very short temper, and he didn't envy the person on the other end, and with the way the man's eyes were boring into him, he supposed it was him. Harry felt his spine stiffen, glaring at the man defensively. He hadn't done anything wrong!

The older man rolled his eyes as though he knew what he was thinking. "Boy, why do you think? You're magic is useless against the Earl's forces. You saw how your attacks just bounced off!"

Harry opened his mouth to snap back, but Lenalee chose to speak up.

"Harry," she called, drawing his attention. "What do you think Voldemort could do if he had a weapon that no wizard could fight against?"

Harry's mouth closed as the seriousness of the situation dawned. He turned to Dumbledore, who only watched the proceedings over steeped fingers. "Professor. Isn't there some way we can fight him?"

Headmaster Dumbledore let out a weary sigh. "Harry, my boy. I just don't know."


	27. Chapter 26

Harry left the Headmaster's office feeling old and tired. His mind was reeling with what the exorcists had told him. Someone who was just as powerful as Voldemort, maybe even stronger… and it was someone who had weapons that he couldn't fight. Harry wasn't used to the feeling of helplessness that welled within him at the thought.

Ever since he had learned about Voldemort, Harry had never doubted the fact that he would be strong enough to face him. It made him terrified, and in those moments when he stood before the cold serpentine man he feared for his life, but he never contemplated standing down and letting Voldemort win. It just wasn't in him to stand aside. It was a fact he knew as well as he knew his name.

The thought that there was something he couldn't do anything about made Harry question everything he thought about the world. Having no choice, no options…

His feet led him in aimless circles around the castle. He didn't want to face his friends yet, not knowing what he now knew.

To bring the dead back to life… He had wished for it before. He had ached for it. Ached for his parents to be back, to save him from the Dursleys, and he knew that without a doubt, had the Earl approached him before tonight he would have said yes. What did that say about him? Was he really so shallow a person?

His thoughts continued to whirl and grow steadily darker, before a soft voice startled him.

"Harry."

The Boy-Who-Lived whirled around, his nerves still tense from having Voldemort so close by, and the thoughts still whirling in his head. "Lenalee!" he exclaimed in surprise. Though the girl was in his House, he rarely spoke to her, focused more on her Slytherin friend. It was rare to see her without her angry shadow, Kanda.

She smiled at him reassuringly, despite the tired look she had. "I wanted to make sure that you were alright. Learning about the Earl is always distressing, and I imagine harder for you. If you have any questions…"

Harry stared at her for a moment, shocked at her offer. He wasn't used to people caring about him, at least in this sort of way. Generally, lately, people thought he was lying or that he was strong enough to handle it because after all, he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Only his friends thought otherwise, but…

"Thank you." He told her. "Do you want to sit down?" Because even though she didn't look terrible, he was sure that exhaustion had to be tugging at her. He knew that it tugged at him every time he was done fighting.

She waved away his concern. "It's not too bad." She must have seen the disbelief he felt on his face because she laughed. "Harry, I'm an exorcist. We fight the Earl and akuma's frequently. That's our job, and this little skirmish wasn't too much of a fight, because there were five of us. When we investigate, we go in pairs."

Harry shook his head. "You're expected to fight all of them with only two people? How is that possible?"

Lenalee shrugged. She answered over her shoulder as she started walking them back towards the Gryffindors tower. "Innocence is rare. The Black Order lacks enough people to really send enough people in. In the past, the Order focused mostly on getting to Innocence before the Earl, but back then the Earl was far less active. It was rare for more than one or two akumas to appear in the same place. It made more sense for us to allocate our resources to cover more ground."

"So what changed?" Harry asked. It sounded like the exorcists war, even before it picked up, was far more involved than his. He tried to picture this place that Lenalee was describing. Allen had told him some, but he hadn't really understood any of what he was told.

Lenalee paused, and almost guilty look coming on to her face. "He… started looking for the Heart. I don't know what it is exactly, but it's a special type of innocence. He started pushing his Noah to look for it harder, and more of us began to die in the fighting. Allen…" Lenalee started to wring her hands together nervously, never stopping the motion like it was all that kept her speaking.

"Allen knew the Earl before he joined the order. Cross was his mentor, and he taught him to use his innocence. I… don't know what exactly exists between Allen and the Earl, but Allen was cursed by his foster father." Her hand raised to touch her eye lightly, over where Allen bore his scar. "He was cursed, and now he carries someone, no something, called the Fourteenth."

Her voice trailed off, and she rubbed at her eyes. Harry shook his head quietly, trying to make sense of Lenalee's disjointed story. She was jumping all over the place, and there were things she wasn't saying. He didn't blame her for it, because it wasn't really intentional and it was clear how much talking about it distressed her. So he wasn't surprised when she looked him in the eye and said,

"Sorry, this is too hard to talk about. Maybe Allen or Lavi could explain in better. But everyone thought at one point that Allen was dead, and when we found him again, he had control of the Ark that used to be the Earls." Lenalee looked over at Harry, and waved a telling hand. "The Earl was furious that Allen took it. He started going after us harder. We weren't his main concern, before. We were more like pests that he wanted to exterminate because he despises the innocence we have, and our attempts to destroy him. When Allen gained control of the ark he angered the Earl. The Earl wanted to destroy him and everything that he loves personally." She shrugged. "It's hard to explain."

Harry nodded, adjusting his glasses. He didn't really understand everything, but he had a decent idea. He looked at her. "Do you think there is anything we can do about the Akuma? I know we don't have innocence, but… surely there is something we can do to help stop them if we come across them!"

Lenalee shrugged as they came to a stop in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. "I can talk to Lavi. The Book Keepers know many secrets, so they might know something. But mostly stay in shape and avoid them. I don't think the Noah care about wizards. They barely gave you a second glance when you showed up."

Harry thought about what she said, his hands clenching and unclenching his robes as he thought. It was true, they didn't seem surprised to see him, but they didn't go out of their way to attach him either. Not more than anyone else at least. Still, he hoped that she found something. He sighed, thinking that things were so much easier over the summer, before he met the exorcists and all he felt was anger.

He smiled at her, though it wasn't very sincere. "Thank you." He said.

She smiled back tightly. Neither of them were happy but it was expected. "You're welcome," she told him before whispering the password, and heading into the common room.

Harry looked at the empty space where she stood for a minute, before sighing, and heading in himself. It was time to face his friends.


	28. Chapter 27

Harry sighed before he trudged up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower, his hand clenched around his wand, the other in his robe. The frustration from the night was slowly draining, and he knew by the time he reached his friends he would only be tired. His responsibility as the boy who lived loomed over his head, constantly worrying about how Voldemort was going to try to kill him. How he was trying to conquer England.

Harry didn't know how he was going to handle worrying about these Noah and akuma as well, especially when he could do nothing to fight them. Dumbledore had been disgustingly vague about his plans in regard to this new threat. He seemed content with the thought that Voldemort had them firmly in hand, and the exorcists assurance that they wouldn't be too concerned with the wizards. Lenalee had said that she would talk to Lavi, but the look on her face hadn't had much hope for a solution. Harry could feel defeat already.

He shook himself. He couldn't afford to let himself lose hope. He knew that Voldemort didn't have control over the Earl-his dreams clearly conveyed the fear and distrust Voldemort had. It was a startling feeling. Voldemort didn't fear the Earl in the typical fashion, but he recognized the immense power and felt something Harry could only thing could be fear if Voldemort had the capability of recognizing it. Voldemort was worried the Earl would betray him.

"Password?" the Fat Lady prompted.

"Felix Felicitous." Harry answered, leaving his depressing thoughts behind as he entered to common room. He wasn't surprised to see Ron and Hermione glaring at him as soon as he walked in.

"Where have you been!?" Hermione asked. "You just ran out of class. It's been hours. We were worried!"

"Yeah, mate." Ron agreed, "You know that if you ever need help all you have to do is ask." The red head sent him a side glance that made Harry think his best friends were a little more hurt about his behavior than he realized. He let out a sigh as he sank down onto the couch in between them, forcing down the instinctive defensive anger he felt at his friend's tone.

He knew that he hadn't been the best friend since this summer.

"I'm sorry." he said, looking at both of them evenly. "I know I haven't really been talking to you, but it's not just about me. I don't know what I can tell you without betraying the trust that... " he trailed off. "Dumbledore and others have put in me."

Ron frowned in hurt, but Hermione was nodding like she was expecting that answer. "Lenalee, Allen, Kanda and Lavi, right?" she said. "I thought it would be something like that, especially since you've st."

Harry nodded. He should have figured on his female best friend being ahead of him. "Right. What I know I can tell you is that Voldemort has teamed up with a new monster. And even Dumbledore doesn't know how to fight him. He has these weapons called akumas. Our magic keeps bouncing off-it doesn't affect them at all."

"Che." the sound of scoffing came from behind the couch, and the trio whirled around to see who was listening to their conversation. Harry felt his heart sink when he saw Kanda glaring at them through narrowed eyes. "Don't be such a wimp. Your magic might not affect them, but you can run before they shoot you. Aren't you wizards going around looking down on us "muggles"?"

Harry shrank back at the disgust in the other's voice.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, offended. "We're not like those pure-blood Death Eaters!"

The Japanese boy cocked an eyebrow in response. "Really? I suppose that's why you think all muggles are just stupid and weak?"

Harry looked over at Ron and then Hermione, beginning to frown himself. He had never thought of himself like that-he had grown up with muggles after all, and Hermione was muggleborn. But what Kanda had said rang as truth. Thinking back, the majority of wizards he had met had dismissed muggles as useless-but these Noah had been tormenting muggles before wizards had known about them. And from what Allen and Lenalee had said, it seemed that these Noah were that strong even before they began practicing magic. If Rhode was any indication, magic seemed to come easily to the Noah.

Ron continued to sputter, but Hermione was nodding in agreement.

Harry was about to ask Kanda how muggles had fought Akuma, but Hermione interrupted him.

"What are you doing for Christmas break?" she asked the long haired Japanese boy.

Kanda stared at her for a moment taken aback at the abrupt change in topic, and Harry couldn't blame him. He was just as surprised to remember that Christmas was only a couple of weeks away. Time had flown by-the DA becoming less of a focus with Cross spending more time with the actual class and less time with Allen. And without his own planning he had lost track of time.

"I suppose we'll go back to that brat's house." he grumbled, casually pointing his thumb in Harry's direction. "But Cross think's we'll be able to get home by Christmas."

"How does he know that?" Hermione asked, tilting her head. "I thought that you didn't know how you ended up here?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "We don't know how we ended up here. Cross, on the other hand, followed us. Therefore, he knows the way back."

Hermione's eyes lit up and she leaned forward, her mouth opening to spew forth the questions that were bubbling up. Kanda clearly recognized the expression because he was shaking his head before she could get a word out.

"I don't know and I don't care." He turned around and stalked toward the boy's dorms. He stopped before the staircase. "If you see Lenalee, let her know that we still need to talk-she stayed back to discuss something with Cross and the beanstalk."

"Okay." Harry answered, looking back at his friends, seeing his curiosity echoed in their expressions. The hopelessness he had begun to feel lightened.

The earl and the Noah didn't matter. They had someone else who could deal with them.

…

Allen groaned, leaning back against the stiff wooden chair in his Master's office. The redhead in question swatted his head roughly as he bent down and reached under his desk for the wine bottle he had stashed in case any of the other professors had decided to visit impromptu.

Lenalee let out a similar sigh as she sat next to him. Lavi was leaning against the wall by the door.

"Yuu didn't want to come?" he asked the other exorcists.

Lenalee shook her head. "He stayed until after I finished talking to Harry, before he followed him back to the dorm. I think he was worried."

Allen grinned weakly but wickedly. "Aw, did Bakanda make a friend?"

Lenalee swatted his shoulder. "Stop that. I think he had about enough people for today though. He kept reaching for his sword during the meeting with Dumbledore."

"Humph." Cross grumbled. "Useless old grandpa. The old guy was more useless then I thought-you said he had let Mikk in this Order?"

Allen nodded. "We met Tyki at the Order's Headquarters. We had to tell them that we were brothers-Tyki wasn't subtle about knowing us. We told you this already, Master."

"Shut up, brat." Cross said, pulling out judgment and idly wiping the weapon down. "Well, I think it would be safe to assume that any plans that Dumbles had are known by the enemy. The most we can expect him to do is keep the wizards off our back until we can force the Earl back to our time."

Lavi moved to stand in front of the desk, his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. "How do you expect us to do that? We haven't found how he managed to get here in the first place. And trust me, I've read every book this school has in the past few weeks."

Cross rolled his eyes. "Clearly, this Voldemort summoned him-he must have been after the akuma. Magic has no effect on the soul. I suspect any of the forbidden curses might be able to overcome this, but none of these wizards are going to try it. They're all cowards."

"Okay…" Allen thought out loud. "But how can we prevent Voldemort from just summoning him back once we return? And Master, I still need to get rid of the magic before the Fourteenth gains too much power."

The general let out a heavy sigh over the bottle of wine held against his lips before looking up at the sky. "What did I do to deserve being surrounded perpetually by dirty, disgusting, idiotic brats?" he asked, turning to Lenalee quickly after. "I don't mean you, of course, my dear."

Lenalee just shrugged, and ignored the comment.

Cross growled, before turning to the others. "We get rid of the weapons obviously. We teach the wizards how to defeat Akuma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to apologize for the huge delay in posting, both in catching up AO3 and the story in general. The story here is now caught up with fanfiction. 
> 
> For anyone reading, thank you for your patience. This story is almost done--I am planning about ten more chapters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

It had been a couple of days since the Akuma attack and Allen could see how Harry’s friends were becoming more and more impatient with not being informed. He could understand where they were coming from, but there was still a part of him that didn’t want to tell them. It wasn’t their right to know. And they were children. They weren’t going to be much of a help even if they did know about him, about the Earl.

Dumbledore hadn’t spent much time on his problem with the Fourteenth, but Allen couldn’t blame the elderly man. The headmaster had much on his hands already trying to find a way to protect the children--he had promised them protection and against the Earl he had none. The fourteenth itself had seemed to calm down. 

Allen could still feel the noah scheming in his head, but whatever rush it had before seemed to die down a little after this first battle. 

Cross had waved away his concerns when he had reminded him of the problem.

...

“Master, are we still going to seal the Fourteenth? It was supposed to be today.” Allen had been sitting in Cross’s office as the older exorcist was arbitrarily grading papers. Cross had a glass of wine in one hand, and a pen in the other hunched over the papers as he grumbled about doing his job. 

“Stupid apprentice.” Cross hissed irritatedly, as his pen flew over the paper. Allen glanced over and could see the word ‘idiot’ scrawled in the margin. “Right now the Fourteenth is our best bet to trap the Earl. Just continue not using magic and it should slow him down.”

Allen frowned. “Master… I don’t think…”

“Just shut up.” Cross interrupted. “I already told you what to do.” He dropped his pen, and his hand came up with a hammer. He pointed it at the white haired exorcist. “Or are you questioning me?”

Allen raised his hands and leaned back. “Okay, okay.” he relented. “I still won’t do magic. But this is going to shorten the timeline.”

Cross shrugged going back to the paperwork. “That’s fine. I can’t wait to leave this wretched place.”

...

Allen couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment. While being here had been fun and exciting it had been months. He wanted to go home, to his time, even with the earl there. He wanted to see his other friends… Miranda, Bak, Komui. Jerry. But it was dragging on. The sooner that they got rid of the Earl the better.

He paused outside the door to the secret room Harry was using to train the DA in. He hadn’t been overly involved with defense club, but he knew that Harry had found himself wrapped up in planning lessons and such. Lenalee and Lavi had both joined, and would tell Allen about the stories the other student’s told them about Harry’s adventures. As bad as some of them sounded, Allen couldn’t help but thinking that he would rather live Harry’s life than his own--they both had an evil man after them, but at least Harry didn’t have mounds of debt piling on his shoulders.

Allen didn’t even want to think about how much he had accrued here during Cross’s stay. After all, Allen hadn’t seen a dime of the man’s pay since he’d been there. There was no way he was choosing to pay those bills on his own.

Allen slipped down into a cornered junction in the hallway, sliding down the wall and pulling his feet into him so that his chin rested on his knees as he watched the pumping legs of his peers pass. The Earl had said, before he left it was only the start. Allen didn’t want to think about how much chaos the Earl had planned--they would have to move the timeline forward themselves--without the wizards knowing.

They didn’t grasp just how useless their magic was against akuma. Each flick of the wand washed away as easily as rain or blood. But even though he had seen the dawning horror in the boy’s eyes, he knew that his personality would pull him into the fight regardless of whether it was the smart thing to do or not. He would have to figure out a way to make the wizard able to defend themselves against at least lower level akuma. He shoved the thought to the side. It would be something to figure out later.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back into the wall and reached out with his mind, he couldn’t see anything yet, but when his eyelids raised up and his eyes opened, he could see out to the edges of the Hogwarts border. Though they weren’t close enough to trigger the cuse themselves, Allen had learned to do it himself and could now see the Akuma that were crossing the boundary line. The teenager let out a tired sigh as he got up and started to jog down the stairs towards the quickest exit. He didn’t bother stopping to get the others this time. 

The past several weeks had seen small waves of Akuma invading the school. There were no Noah, and Allen had no doubt he could handle it himself.

As a black blur flew past him, Allen smirked. Well, he thought as his own legs started to move faster, he could handle it himself his Kanda didn’t first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. RL has been chaotic. Hope you enjoyed!


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

Quickly, Allen and Kanda arrived at the edge of a clearing found just into the Forbidden Forest, inside the woods just far enough that students wouldn’t be able to see them. 

“Ready, Bakanda?” Allen asked, transforming his arm into his gun. 

“Che.” Kanda smirked, Mugen glinting in the sun. “More than you, Beansprout. You were a little slow.”

Allen scoffed. “It’s ‘Allen.’ And maybe I was just waiting for you to catch up, you stupid idiot.”

“You’re the one with the white hair.” Kanda answered, meeting Allen’s eyes squarely as the tension skyrocketed. “You shouldn’t be so stupid, Beansprout. You can’t afford to lose anymore brain cells.”

They locked gazes once more, Allen opening his mouth to respond, but before he was able to get a word out, a flood of Akuma broke through the trees. 

They stopped talking after that.

…

Harry let his head thunk against the transfiguration book he had open on the table before him. After the past few weeks, one would think that he would be relishing the break, but he was only more confused than ever. He had thought, after learning about akumas, the Noah, and the Earl--about Voldemort’s powerful new alliance, that things would pick up. But instead, they were slowly approaching Christmas and nothing new had happened.

His dreams were still being plagued by Death Eater meetings, but Voldemort himself seemed to be hesitating. He only rarely mentioned a weapon, and only hesitantly responded to the Earl. The Dark Lord didn’t seem to know how to handle having a partner who was more powerful than he--Never had Harry seen the Earl bow between the wizard. Even when Voldemort shot crucio’s at him, the Earl only grinned mockingly, asking, “is this the power of the most evil wizard of all time?”

Even school had slowed down. Though Umbridge still attempted to undermine Professor Cross, the red haired, crass man still managed to deter her. If she assigned detentions, he would show up in the room, a bottle of wine tucked away in one arm and dragging a chair to the front of her desk before popping the cork and taking a drink. Harry remembered his first detention.

...

He had been dreading the detention all day. It was one of the rare times in the past few weeks that Professor Cross wasn’t in the room at the same time as Umbridge to teach. Needless to say the ministry’s lap dog had taken advantage of the fact quickly, making a snide remark about the news articles Harry had had written about him over the summer. Unable to restrain himself, Harry had shoved himself to his feet, exclaiming ‘Voldemort is back! I saw him!’

It surprised no one that the situation had just steamrolled from there.

Now, at seven o’clock, he found himself waiting to enter the DADA classroom Umbridge had decided to host detention in. Harry thought that she would be the kind of teacher who would have used her office for detention, but due to the fact that she was only assisting Professor Cross, he supposed she didn’t have one. 

Walking into the room, his senses were overwhelmed by the sensation of “pink.” Pink walls were decorated with pink hanging drapes and furnishings, plates hung on the walls with stylized kittens stared down at him. A lesser man would have gagged, but he shoved the feeling down as he marched to the desk. 

“I’m here, Professor.” he told the fat, hunched over woman at the desk. Umbridge had looked up with unbridled glee. 

“So you are, Mr. Potter.” she said. “Well, then,” she turned to the desk and picked up the quill and parchment sitting on the edge. “I think lines will do tonight. You will write ‘I must not tell lies.’ Now take a seat.”

Harry nodded, forcing the nauseous feeling down once again as he sat at the third desk in, just off the center. He pulled the paper out, positioned his quill before noticing something was wrong.

“Professor,” he started, staring down at the roll with a bad feeling churning his gut, “you haven’t given me any ink.”

Umbridge gave him a smirk that was full of evil glee. “Oh, I don’t think--” she started to say, before she was cut off by a slamming door. Both Umbridge and Harry’s heads whirled to face the classroom door, wondering who dared to interrupt detention.

Harry’s shoulders sank in relief when the long red haired man sauntered in, his hat perched on his head, one arm hanging loosely with a wine bottle clutched in his hand, the other leaving the door. 

“Professor Cross!” Umbridge exclaimed, pulling herself in and up. “I thought I told you that I was hosting a detention in the room tonight!”

Cross shrugged, moving towards the desk directly in front of her. Harry watched wondering if the man would sit there, but instead he gripped the edge and pulled so that the two table tops would meet. That done, he slung himself into the seat and propped up his legs, taking a big gulp of wine. 

“Maybe you did.” he answered. “But I needed a change of scenery and it’s my classroom. What were you going to have him do again?” he asked, tilting his head towards Harry.

Harry, seeing the motion, kept his head tilted down so Umbridge couldn’t see how hilarious he found the situation. 

 

“Oh,” the woman answered dismissively, “I was going to have him write lines…”

Cross nodded thoughtfully. “That sounds appropriate--where was the ink? I didn’t see any, and I know I left some in here.”

The ministry woman glared, her eyes narrowing to squints in a way that only enhanced her undesirable looks. “I must have forgotten.” She gritted out between her teeth. “Mr. Potter, why don’t you come up here,” she turned and rustled through the papers covering the desk again, “And please bring your quill, I seem to be missing one of mine, and it was quite a… special one.”

Harry quickly left his seat, bringing the quill over. “Here Professor.” he said, handing the one he had over in exchange for a new quill and ink pot. 

“Thank you, Mr. Potter.” Umbridge forced out, the words coming out like a low croak. “I think 200 times will do.”

Harry only nodded, knowing that without exorcist there, Umbridge would have had him do something much, much worse.

…

Harry still didn’t know what she had been planning on doing that night, but from the stories that were flying around, every detention she assigned was interrupted similarly. Most of the time, she wasn’t able to find time to give out detentions because Cross had taken over teaching. Which reminded him--

“Hey,” he called softly, catching Ron and Hermione’s attention. He didn’t see Lavi’s head tilt towards him from the table behind him. “Why do you think Allen doesn’t practice magic anymore? Don’t you think it’s strange that he hasn’t cast any spells since the attack?”

Hermione set down her quill carefully, being careful not to get any ink on the potions paper she was working on. “I suppose.”

Ron immediately agreed. “Yeah, and it’s not just defense. He won’t even cast anything in Charms, even when Flitwick practically begs him to.”

Hermione was frowning. “It can’t be because of the innocence. Lenalee and Kanda both definitely practice magic, and I think Lavi does as well. Did he get hurt during the fight?”

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but the bushy haired girl had already continued talking. “No, now that I’m thinking about it, he stopped using his magic before the akuma attack. Back when you two were still spying on him.” Here she slapped the table. “Can you remember anything about those few weeks that seemed strange? Maybe we missed something?”

Ron was frowning. “Yeah, It started about the same time that Cross started teaching. I remember because Umbridge stormed out that day. Didn’t he talk to Rhode?”

Harry started to nod. “You’re right. He said something about not sleeping right, too. And before school started--” he stopped abruptly, realizing he was about to share something private. He looked at his friends, and started again, “Maybe he’s sick.”

Hermione’s frown had become more pronounced, but at Harry’s statement, it cleared. But before she could speak a hand slammed down on the table over Harry’s shoulder. The bespeckled boy carefully looked up to meet the furious face of Lavi.

“Stop talking about him.” he demanded. “You already know more than you need to. Give the guy a break, and focus on your own things. You have an evil wizard to defeat. Leave the exorcist things to us.”

He stormed off, leaving the three friends staring after him.

“What’s got into him?” Ron asked.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Allen once again found himself in Cross’s office, sitting in the chair in front of the desk making notes on a piece of parchment.

“Are you sure you can’t track him, Master?” he asked the general, knowing that the answer would be the same as the other hundred times he had asked but couldn’t resist the hope that it would change. Cross’s curt exhale had the younger male’s shoulders sinking in defeat before the words were even uttered.

“For the last time, you dirty brat,” he growled, “no. The Earl isn’t making any major moves. He’s piggy backing off Voldemort’s movements. I suspect that Tyki did something to the house, but until he takes action, we have to bide our time here. He’s going to act soon. He’s an impatient bastard.”

Allen sighed, finishing the line Tyki exposed to Order member, Dumbledore. Next step? “Is this alliance the reason that the Akuma we fought before coming here was a level Nine? I haven’t seen any evolved so high.”

Cross growled at the paper in front of him, hands scrunching the sides, before leaning back his chair and pulling his hat over his eyes. “Yes, the way magic interacts with the Earl’s power is interesting, isn’t it? It bolsters it up to twice the level before, but it can’t hold that long--sooner or later it’s going to unravel.” His boots thanked against the old wood of the desk as he prepared to sleep.

Allen, however, had a different realization. “That’s why you’re so sure he’s going to make his move in the next week or two.” He said. “Because the magic in this time is working against him.”

The corner of Cross’s lip upturned in a small semblance of a smile. “Bingo.”

…

Harry sighed as watched the members of the DA practice the patronus charm. Ghostly silver figures floated around the room, shapes and all sizes. Though he felt proud of his peers, he couldn’t help be worried as he could feel Voldemort’s anger roll in the back of his mind. Dumbledore didn’t seem too worried about what You-Know-Who was planning, only repeating over and over, he had eyes in unseen places, and he had a good grasp of what Voldemort was planning. 

Harry wasn’t convinced though. Dumbledore consistently waved away his concerns. But he didn’t think Dumbledore appreciated just how much power the Earl had over Voldemort. Though he was disgusted by it, Harry saw every night how Voldemort swayed before the Earl’s whims. Even when it was ridiculous, such as sitting too near Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort quickly gave up even his own spot in order to satisfy the Earl. Harry knew that the Death Eaters didn’t know why exactly this… thing, the Earl was so important to the Dark Lord, but any hesitation or disrespect from the wizards was dealt with swiftly and harshly. Voldemort wanted absolutely no reason for the Earl to withdraw his support.

Dumbledore seemed to think that Voldemort was only placating the Earl and that it was relationship that he would end shortly--one where he would only go so far to satisfy. The Headmaster kept repeating that Voldemort would not give up his pride enough to bow to anyone else.

But Harry knew that to be wrong.

It didn’t matter. Clearly, he wasn’t going to get the help he wanted from Dumbledore. And he didn’t trust the exorcists enough to ask them, again. He knew they were still keeping information from him. It had to be important information--nothing seemed to fit. And part of him was hurt by Allen not being honest with him--he had thought that they were so similar, that they understood each other. 

But Allen still saw Harry as a child to be protected. He clearly didn’t understand just how important this was. To Harry. To the wizarding world as a whole. He was comfortable sitting back and saying, “just wait, we’ll take care of it.”

Well, Harry wasn’t going to wait. He knew his friends agreed. When the opportunity opened up, he was going to take it--Voldemort certainly had nothing holding him back, and Harry couldn’t afford to either. It was his responsibility after all--Voldemort was challenging him. He was after him. 

Allen might be comfortable letting other people take of his problems, but Harry couldn’t risk anyone else getting hurt for his sake. And with Voldemort working to satisfy the Earl, Harry couldn’t help but think that this was the opportune time to move.  
…

Allen sighed, slumping forward against the desk, burying his face in the plethora of scrolls and books that lay scattered over the front surface. “This is impossible!” he groaned. There wasn’t an end to it. “Master, why did you have to assign an essay this long if you weren’t even going to read them?”

Cross laughed from where he sat across from the boy, sipping the deep red wine from a glass he had stolen from the bar down in Hogsmeade. “I am never going to do any of that freaking reading while you’re here, brat. Besides, I’m sure you’ve got a decent grasp on how we can use the wizards when the Earl makes his move, because there is no way that those freaking brats are going to stay away.”

Allen grinned. “And Umbridge never even noticed.”

Cross took another gulp of the wine that he seemed to have an endless supply of. “Of course she didn’t. The stupid women barely listens when I’m setting assignments--she’s so busy fuming over the fact she lost the seat.” The front legs of his chair as he swung forward, heedless of the liquid in the glass. He leaned towards Allen seriously.

Allen braced himself, sure that he wouldn’t like this next segue in the conversation, but there was a knock at the door before Cross could say anything.

The red haired man let out an angry sigh. “Come in.” he growled, leaning back in his seat. Clearly, whoever was at the door did not deserve his attention.

And speak of the devil, Umbridge was at the door, her facial muscles quivering with an intense rage underneath plum covered skin. “Cross.” She growled, speaking more familiarly than Allen had heard her speak before.

“Professor Cross,” the General corrected before she could say anything else.

Allen held back a smile--and that was why. His master had clearly been spending his time wisely if it had finally reached a point where Umbridge couldn’t even pretend to be professional. Just in time for things to pick up--Allen didn't care how crazy Cross made Umbridge. The crazy witch wouldn't be able to find him one they made it back to the Order. 

The toad like woman let out a high pitched hiss through her teeth. “Professor Cross,” she repeated, controlled and tense. “You cancelled class tomorrow? Why would you do something silly like that?”

Cross gave a one shoulder shrug, his glass of wine sloshing onto the carpeted office floor carelessly. Allen held back a sigh, thing about the work that he would have to do one Cross left that evening. It really wasn't right to let the House Elves take care of his stupid master. 

“I did. The holidays and all. And?” Cross prompted.

Umbridge forced smile became even more painted on. “I'm coming earned for the children.” she said. “This is an very important year for the fifth years, what with their O.W.Ls coming up this year, and the sixth years have their N.E.W.Ts. Really, with the state of the school they can't afford any more missed classes.”

Cross let out a bark of a laugh. “My dear lady, have no fear for my students. I promise you, one day won't affect their future. All of my students will pass the exam. They wouldn't dare fail!”

Allen had to resist the temptation to roll his eyes. He didn’t believe for one moment that anyone in the class knew what a bastard Cross could truly be, but he had no doubt that the thought of spending any more time with Umbridge would be enough motivation to pass. All Cross would have to do is drop a hint here and a hint there a few days before the exam and his would be the first D.A.D.A class to have every student pass.

Not that Cross would care. 

Umbridge frowned, though the lack of wrinkles around her mouth gave away the effort she spent on trying to hide her annoyance. 

“Professor Cross.” She tried again, her voice strained. “The Minister will be very displeased--”

Cross interrupted again. “I highly doubt the Minister will care when every one of my students pass.”

Allen resisted the urge to laugh. Umbridge knew there was nothing she could say that would win this argument. Cross had an answer for everything she threw at him. The minister might be fond of her, but Umbridge knew that there were limits that she just could not cross. Potentially losing a full class of passing students, qualified to move up--all Cross would have to do is say that any failures was a result of her interference.

“Very well then.” she said stiffly. “Have a good afternoon.”

Allen watched as she stalked out of the room, footsteps growing fainter with each additional step away. There was a pause, slightly outside the door, as though the onerous women thought that they would begin to discuss anything while she was in hearing distance, before resuming. 

Once he could no longer hear her steps, he looked over at this master, then back at the essay he had been grading.

“I hate you.”

…

Harry crept along the shadowed hallways, watching his housemates chat in front of him. Lenalee and Kanda in particular, sequestered to the side of the pack of Gryffindors. Trailing Allen or Lavi was difficult, due to the house restrictions and Umbridge’s war on the students. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw Houses were coming together in a bond of solidarity against Umbridge, and with the House bonds growing stronger he wasn’t able to keep an eye on Allen or Lavi. Kanda and Lenalee were perfect.

Despite Kanda and Lenalee becoming more suspicious of Harry’s continued interference, and Hermione’s questions, he knew the two Gryffindors would be his best source of information for what the Exorcists were planning. If he wanted to go along, he would have to be at the right place at the right time to get out of Hogwarts. Despite Dumbledore’s continued avoidance of him, he knew that the Headmaster would know if he tried to leave the school grounds.

The exorcists had pulled closer together since the akuma attack, and the trio had noticed that they didn’t seem as willing to talk as they did before. They seemed to be getting ready to leave, keeping to themselves, no longer participating in class, only staying for a few minutes at dinner. While even their housemates noticed that they were more closed off then they were before, they attributed to feeling homesick with the upcoming holidays. A few comments here and there… Harry wished the same thing would work for his own situation. 

A hand tapped his shoulder. His shoulder twitched in surprise, and he looked over to see Hermione behind him. 

“Why are you watching them again?” She asked, nodding towards the pair who were slipping into seats in the Transfiguration Classroom in front of them. 

Harry froze for a moment, knowing if he let his plan slip to Hermione she would want to be included. “Um, you know... ” He stammered, “I’m just seeing if I can find anything about Allen? You know, we were talking earlier, and it really got me thinking. We’ve been seeing less and less of him, and I just want to make sure everything’s fine?”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed, but Ron flung himself into the seat next to her, letting out a long sigh. “Bloody hell, Hermione, why’d you run off like that? You left me speaking to Lavender by myself!”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I didn’t leave you Ronald, Lavender wanted to speak with you, and I didn’t wanted to interfere.” She reached into her bag and slammed her book onto the table, flipping through it in a brisk, efficient motion, each page making a whoosh through the air and a gentle tap as it touched the previous page.

“Are you angry?” Ron asked slowly. Harry was impressed with his friend--Ron didn’t usually notice Hermione’s moods. She had been irritated over the past couple days, and even Harry had noticed Lavender hanging around Ron more frequently. He only hoped his dense friend noticed before their friendship fell apart.

“Quiet!” McGonagall called from the front of the classroom. “Today we’re going to learn about Mending Charms…”


End file.
